notre destinée
by Eden-Maru
Summary: Deidara ne supporte pas la solitude. Il se retrouve dans une classe où il ne connait personne et son voisin, Sasori, est un jeune homme désagréable et moqueur. Ils ne savent pas se supporter... Et si un coup de pouce du destin pouvait tout changer?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première school fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D ! J'ai mis un rating M car il y a un lemon à venir. Pour le premier chapitre, le narrateur est omniscient mais peut-être vais je faire des pov deidara et pov sasori par la les couples, ça sera une surprise.(mouahaha) J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas, bonne lecture. =D

La sonnerie du réveil hurla à travers la chambre. Une main apparue, tâtonnante. Elle finit par trouver l'objet maudit et appuya dessus d'un coup sec avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les couvertures. On entendit grogner, et une tête blonde sorti à son tour. Le Jeune homme s'étira, grogna encore et partit en direction de la salle de bain en prenant son uniforme en passant. L'eau chaude de la douche eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement. Une fois prêt, il alla dans la cuisine, s'empara d'une boîte de céréales et se mit à les grignoter. Ensuite, il prit son sac en bandoulière et quitta sa maison. Il était 7h45, le soleil était déjà levé, l'air était doux. Il prit une grande inspiration ; il avait toujours aimé respirer l'air des petits matins ensoleillés ; il éprouvait alors une sorte de sérénité qui éclatait dans son cœur comme un petit artifice de joie et de bonheur. Il adorait ç était heureux ; il ne voulait pas aller à l'école. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui on était mardi, et mardi était le seul jour où son horaire ne correspondait pas avec celui de ses amis, et donc, il se retrouvait bien seul .Mais en même temps, si il séchait encore comme l'an dernier, Tsunade lui ferait la peau et le renverrai, ses parents, bien qu'ils travaillent à l'étranger, finiraient par l'apprendre, et il devrait changer d'établissement, ou pire : habiter chez son oncle qui vivait au beau milieu de nulle part. Il chassa ces vilaines pensées et se décida à y aller. Et Il marcha encore, dans ces rues où tout semblais parfait.

Il finit par apercevoir la bâtisse qui lui servait d'école. Il hésita avant d'entrer. Si il détestait bien quelque chose, c'était la solitude. Et le mardi, il était particulièrement seul. En fait, il n'avait qu'une heure en commun avec ses amis et c'était le cours de français, autant dire que c'était peu pour notre blond qui redoutait tant cette solitude. Ses amis avaient pris des options différentes de la sienne ; lui était dans une option d'art, Hidan, Kisame et Zetsu avaient choisi l'option scientifique, Kakuzu était parti en économie, Tobi l'avait suivi .Orochimaru, un élève qui était dans sa classe l'an dernier ,lui avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait dans cette option, mais au dernier moment, il avait changé pour se retrouver en langues, Et il s'était retrouvé tout seul dans son option artistique. Il s'était d'ailleurs violement disputé avec Orochimaru qui finalement avait décidé de changer d'établissement. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Il retrouva ses amis dans leur coin habituel, prés des distributeurs. Ceux-ci étant situés prés d'un escalier condamné, ils avaient tout le loisir de s'y assoir etpersonne ne venait les déranger. Il salua ses amis et s'assit à leurs côtés. Kisame se moqua un peu du blond qu'il devinait angoissé de se retrouver seul. « Bah ! Tu as bien trouvé quelqu'un de sympa dans ta classe, non ? » Avait continué son ami. Oui, il y avait bien une personne avec qui il aurait pu s'entendre, mais ce n'était pas gagné-gagné. Il se remémora sa rentrée scolaire…

_Flash back_

Il s'était levé tôt ce jour là, il était stressé et excité par cette nouvelle année qui commençait. Un flot de questions allaient et venaient dans sa tête : comment seraient les petits nouveaux ? Serait-il dans la classe de ses amis ? Quels profs allait-il avoir ?... le soleil brillait lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de son école. Il avait suivi le dédale de couloirs emporté par le flot des élèves ; impossible de se dégager de la masse. Il avait même vu un garçon tomber et se faire piétiner par la masse humaine. Horrifié, le blond s'était accroché de toutes ses forces au sac de la personne devant lui. Il eut la chance d'arriver à destination : une vaste cour intérieure où se dressait une estrade. Une dame s'y tenait debout, tenant un micro à la main. »Bonjour, bienvenu à tous et à toutes ! » avait elle annoncé- « Je suis Tsunade, votre directrice et voici Shizune, ma seconde. J'espère que votre année scolaire sera florissante… » et patati et patata. Le chef d'établissement se perdait dans son discours et, visiblement, elle avait plus envie de rester dans son bureau que de parler à une bande d'ados qui ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait fini par citer les classes dans lesquelles chaque élève devrait aller.

Kisame : « classe c ! »

Il en était de même pour Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan et Zetsu.

« Deidara, classe c ! »

Notre blond avait levé la tête et s'était dirigé vers la lettre correspondant à sa classe. Après une vingtaine de minutes, sa classe s'était mise en route, accompagnée d'un professeur. Ils avaient français avec blond en était soulagé car à ses yeux, il était le meilleur prof de l'établissement. Il avait passé toute l'heure à bavarder avec ses amis, à parler de leurs vacances,… L'heure d'après, il devait faire connaissance avec son prof principal, celui qui enseignait son option. Il était arrivé dans la classe d'art, le blond s'était précipité vers le troisième rang. Ensuite,il y avait eu tous le blabla de début d'année : l'appel, la lecture du règlement , Bref, tous les trucs « indispensables » au bon déroulement d'une année. Deidara regardait distraitement autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le sac rouge de son voisin ; le même sac que celui auquel il s'était cramponné dans la bousculade. Il leva la tête vers son propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux gris. Celui-ci s'était tourné subitement vers le blond, le faisant sursauter. Il avait prit une expression affligée et lui avait lancé un froid : « arrête de rêvasser ! »

« Ugh ! Je ne rêvasse pas ! » Avait rétorqué le blond.

« Ah oui ? Alors qu'est ce que le prof nous a demandé de faire ? »Avait-il répliqué, sadiquement.

Le blond avait lâché dans un soupir : « Je n'en sais rien. »

Le roux avait soupiré à son tour et avait expliqué au rêveur qu'ils devaient faire un travail de groupe sur un artiste célèbre. Le roux avait sortit une feuille de son sac et écrit leurs deux noms.

Deidara soupira, Ca aurait pu être si facile de se lier avec le rouquin, mais la suite, ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait prévu. Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs :

«Au fait…Sasori, pourquoi m'avoir prit dans ton groupe ? » avait demandé Deidara .

« Tout simplement parce c'est beaucoup plus simple » Avait répondu son voisin.

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Hé bien, tu es mon voisin, c'est donc plus simple de te demander de travailler avec moi que de se déplacer dans toute la classe pour trouver une personne avec qui le faire. »

Le blond était tombé sur le cul suite à cette réplique. Comment pouvait-on se comporter d'une telle manière ?! Il avait finit par rétorquer « J'habite peut-être bien loin de chez toi ! Tu vas peut-être en baver pour venir jusque chez moi pour travailler ! »

« Et alors ? Et puis, je compte bien travailler à la bibliothèque. »

« La bibliothèque ? » S'était exclamé Deidara, surpris par la réponse du roux.

« Oui, tu sais, le grand bâtiment où il y a pleins de livres. » avait il répondu, moqueur.

« C'est bon ! Je sais se que c'est ! Mais je croyais qu'on allait bosser dans une grande pièce, éclairée, c'est plus facile pour travailler l'art. »

« Oh ! Calme ta joie, on est censé faire un exposé, pas reproduire les œuvres de la personne qu'on va choisir ! » Avait-il répliqué sur un ton mauvais.

La discussion en était restée là car la sonnerie avait retentie. Le blond n'eut le temps que de voir le sac rouge du roux passer la porte.

_Fin du flash back_

Deidara revint dans la réalité lorsque la sonnerie repensa à sa discussion avec son partenaire-de- travail- de- groupe ; Ce moment avait été particulièrement désagréable, de plus, il n'avait pas reparlé au roux depuis leur dernier cour « Eh bien, cette année promet d'être gé-niale » pensa le blond : il ne connaissait même pas son nom et il se prenait déjà la tête à cause de lui. En plus, il le prenait pour le dernier des idiots. Une fois entré dans la classe, il alla rejoindre sa place et se mit à contempler la rue. C'était si paisible, il aimerait tant y être, mais non, il était enchaîné ici, avec des personnes désagréables en plus.

En parlant de désagréable : son partenaire ne tarda pas à arriver à ses côtés. Il lui lança un bonjour froid auquel il répondit avec un peu d'enthousiasme.

-« Au fait, je m'appel Sasori » avait déclaré l'homme désagréable.

-« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance » avait ironisé Deidara.

-« Cesse de dire es choses inutiles, Deidara ! » avait rétorqué son voisin.

-« Comment tu connais mon nom ? » avait demandé le blond, soudain mal à l'aise.

Un frisson le parcouru et l'angoisse lui enserra la gorge. Il déglutit difficilement et reposa sa question sur un ton menaçant : « Comment tu l'as su ? ».

-« Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est ce pas ? » le nargua son voisin

- « Dis le moi espèce… »

-« Quand le prof à fait l'appel va Baka ! »

L'information mit un certain temps pour atteindre le cerveau de Deidara. Quand enfin, il comprit se dont son voisin parlait, il se sentit bête. L'appel, il n'y aurait jamais pensé ! Ce type lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi observateur ?

« rooh tu m'énerve » avait balancé le blond alors que son voisin se moquait de lui. Il s'était emparé de son sac et était parti en courant de la classe alors que le cours n'était pas encore fini.

Sasori se demandait pourquoi il y avait eu un tel changement dans le comportement de son voisin alors que de son côté, Deidara se demandait pourquoi diable le roux ne pouvait- il pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec lui?

Deidara , se dirigeait vers les distributeurs tout en repassant la scène du cours d'art dans sa tête. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la personne qui le suivait depuis une dizaine de minute l'agripper par derrière.

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé=D reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le blond sentit des mains agripper son haut. Il se retourna, prés à se défendre … Et tomba nez à nez avec Kisame.

-« Kisame ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

-« Je t'ai rarement vu si stressé .Des problèmes ? »

-« Hm »

-« Eh bien… raconte. » Kisame s'interrompit et fusilla le blond du regard « Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

-« Hun ! Je suis ici depuis la fin de la première heure ! »

-« Deidara, tu es un crétin ! Imagine se qui pourrait se passer si Tsunade était au courant ! »

-« Je sais, je sais, me soule pas avec ça ok ?! »

« Tu as tendance à t'énerver trop vite et trop souvent. Tu as vraiment un caractère...explosif. Ca t'as déjà donné pas mal d'ennuis par le passé, tu ferais mieux de faire attention. »

-« C'est bon, j'ai pas fait un crime non plus ! »

-« Deidara, Tsunade ne t'a pas à la bonne, alors tu as intérêt à te calmer. »

-« hm ! »

-« Mais bon … revenons en aux faits, tu as des problèmes ? »

-« Moui, plus ou moins. En fait, comme tu le sais, j'ai horreur de la solitude et il y a un type dans ma classe, j'ai cru qu'on aurait pu être…amis, mais il ne semble pas très disposé à m'écouter….Ni à me parler d'ailleurs ! Enfin, c'est une vraie plaie, il est désagréable en plus ! »

« Je vois ça…. Ne fais plus attention à lui. Et vis ta vie mon grand ! Reste zen, ce n'est pas pour quelques heures que tu vas mourir. »

-« Mouai ! t'es pas convaincant !hm »

-« Viens, on va se poser quelque part. »

-« Ouai, t'as raison, faudrait pas qu'on se fasse chopper par Shizune ou autre. »

Et les deux amis s'éloignèrent vers un endroit moins fréquenté de l'établissement où ils pourraient sécher tranquille.

Sasori était nouveau dans l'établissement. Il n'avait pas encore d'amis depuis le début de l'année. Mais un Jeune homme blond l'avait intrigué dés la rentrée. En effet, celui-ci s'était cramponné à son sac lors d'une bousculade et ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à se qu'ils se retrouvent dans la cour. Il l'avait revu une heure plus tard à son cours d'art. Il l'avait finalement trouvé d'un caractère banal et lui en voulu .Oui, il ne supportait pas cette tête qui rêvassait, il ne supportait pas ce physique trop féminin, trop parfait, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blond qui ressemblaient à de l'or lorsqu'il se tenait à la lumière. Tout en lui criait à la perfection, et c'est cette perfection qui énervait au plus haut point Sasori lui qui avait cru atteindre la perfection avec ses pantins voyait ses efforts réduits à néant. Et en regardant Deidara il voyait son échec, si bien qu'il devint désagréable avec lui.

Mais l'Akasuna était de nouveau intrigué par ce blond qui lui avait encore dévoilé une facette de sa personnalité. Pourquoi donc avait-il eu si peur qu'il sache son nom ? Il voulait savoir. Il voulait tout savoir, qui il était, où il vivait, se qu'il faisait,… tout, tout. Mais, comment y arriver ?

C'est alors que Sasori se rappela que le jeune homme au teint bleu qui faisait équipe avec lui en informatique était un ami de Deidara.

Le marionnettiste sourit.

Deidara s'était levé en retard ce jour là. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, se fut la panique, il enfila son uniforme, attrapa son sac en vitesse et dévala l'escalier et sortit de chez lui en courant. Il arriva à l'école tout essoufflé, mais il était arrivé à temps avant la fermeture des grilles, il avait même cinq minutes d'avance. Il se dirigea vers les vieux distributeurs afin d'y retrouver ses amis. Il entendait de loin le rire de Kisame et les jurons d'Hidan. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il s'approcha pour les saluer, quand il aperçu Sasori. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander se qu'il faisait ici, mais Kisame ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot car il le coupa, le sourire aux lèvres :

-« Oh Deidara, j'aimerais te présenter Sasori. »

-« Euh…bonjour ? Dei-Deidara » Dit-il en lui tendant une main tremblante. « Euh… Je ne me sens pas très bien, hum, je…j'ai envie de rester un peu seul…un moment. »

Et l'artiste tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une salle abandonnée. Il tremblait de rage mais aussi un peu de peur, Ce mec avait réussi à s'incruster dans son groupe d'amis et était parfaitement intégré, et qui sait, il les lui ferait tourner le dos et il n'aurait plus personne, oui, c'était forcément ça ! Ce roux machiavélique voulait l'éjecter de son groupe d'amis et le faire se retrouver seul. Décidément, il le détestait.

Deidara avait besoin de parler il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela son meilleur ami : Gaara.

Gaara et lui, dans un premier temps, s'étaient détestés. Mais un jour, Alors que le blond se promenait, il avait vu gaara se faire frapper par son père. Il s'était interposé et avait fait fuir le père indigne. Ensuite, il avait soigné gaara et, à force de se parler, ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, jusqu'à leur changement d'école. Deidara voulu suivre son ami, mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité car Gaara était dans une école privée. A la grande joie du blond, ils continuèrent de se voir comme avant. Même, n'étant plus ensembles en cours, ils avaient plus de choses à se raconter qu'avant, se qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond qui était très bavard.

Il appela donc son ami. Une éternité passa avant que son ami ne décroche.

-« Allo Gaara ?! »

-« Salut Dei, ça va ? »

-« Tu en mets du temps avant de décrocher »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

«-« Peu importe. Bah j'ai des problèmes. »

-« Oh ! Dis-moi ! » Dit le roux avec une expression moqueuse dans la voix.

-« Non, mais sérieux ! Y a un gars, il est vraiment pas commode et il est dans ma classe. Et il me déteste… Tu vois l' genre. Et ici, il squatte avec mes potes. J'suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup .J'suis sûr qu'il va essayer de monter mes amis contre moi ! »

-« Panique pas mon vieux. Tu te fais des idées. Et puis, je vois mal Kisame ou kakuzu te tourner le dos. »

-« moai, tu as peut être raison. Mais n'empêche, il réussit à m'en éloigner, et j'ai peur. »

-« Mais non, faut pas ! Laisse le temps passer et tu verras. »

-« Mouai… Diiiiit ! Quand est ce que je peux passer chez toi ?»

«-« Bah mercredi si tu veux. Passe direct après l'école, on se mangera quelque chose à deux. »

-« Ouai ! Je passerai chez le traiteur avant d'accord. »

-« Oui. Bah tant que tu y es, prends aussi des perles de coco. »

-« Pas de problème. À mercredi ! »

-« à mercredi »

Ils raccrochèrent.

Mercredi arriva assez rapidement. La situation ne s'était pas améliorée car, en présence de Sasori, Deidara devenait muet comme une carpe. Ces amis n'avaient vu aucune différence. Mais Deidara se sentait un peu plus léger car il allait voir Gaara et pourrait lui parler à son aise, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ou plutôt à l'abri des regards indiscrets, car depuis qu'il était des leurs, Sasori ne cessait de l'observer. Lorsqu'il faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, il voyait le roux tourner la tête vers lui et poser longuement son regard sur lui. Cette sensation lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Mais pour l'instant, le blond essayait de ne plus y penser. Il sortit de l'école en vitesse, prit la première à droite et se dirigea vers le traiteur chez qui Gaara et lui avaient déjà passé de nombreuses heures. En entrant, le gérant le reconnu tout de suite et prépara sa commande sans qu'il n'eut à l'annoncer : Deidara mangeait toujours la même chose : Des nouilles sautées au poulet. Il commanda la même chose pour son ami, prit le paquet sous le bras et se dirigea vers la maison de son ami.

Le bus était bondé, mais heureusement, les paquets étaient intacts. Deidara sauta agilement du bus et marcha les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de chez son ami. Il sonna et entendit la voix de gaara hurler un « TU PEUX ENTRER ! ». Le blond entra, se dirigea vers le salon mais ne vit personne. Visiblement, il devait être dans la salle à manger.

« Ah tiens, te voilà ! » dit Gaara lorsque le blond entra dans la salle à manger. Il se précipita vers lui pour lui dire bonjour.

Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Deidara lorsque son ami se recula et qu'il put apercevoir la table.

Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.=D reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , ça fait tellement plaisir (pire que quand je reçoit un cadeau de noël) =D . J'ai écrit la suite le plus vite possible, mais mon emploi du temps est très chargé (maudits sois ces exams !). Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce troisième chapitre ;)

* * *

La table n'était pas particulièrement intéressante, c'était une bête table de bois décorée d'une nappe tout aussi quelconque non, se qui était étonnant, phénoménal, tellement incroyable qu'il en aurait presque rit se tenait derrière la table, assis tranquillement sur une chaise, les coudes sur la dite table, la tête posée sur les mains.

Gaara , voyant les yeux de son ami fixé sur se qui se tenait dans son dos, se retourna.

« Oh ! J'oubliais presque Deidara, laisse moi te présenter Sasori. »

« Enchanté » murmura Deidara, se dirigeant tel un zombie vers le roux afin de lui serrer la main. C'est d'un geste presque mécanique qu'il enserra la main du jeune homme.

« Enchanté ! » fit Sasori, un sourire faux se peignant sur son visage.

Gaara sorti le blond de son état d'hypnose en déclarant qu'il s'en allait. L'information mit un certain temps avant d'être assimilée, mais lorsqu'elle fut (enfin) comprise, il était trop tard : Gaara avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. La situation était urgente, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout :

« J' peux venir avec toi ? » demanda (ou plutôt supplia) Deidara.

« Non, reste avec Sasori, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et puis, vous pourrez faire connaissance. »

La porte claqua. Deidara se sentit démuni face à cette porte qui venait de faire s'envoler son dernier espoir de ne pas passer l'après-midi avec l'antipathique personne qui lui servait de camarade de classe. Aussi, il ne trouva pas la force de bouger et resta un long moment face à cette porte. Comment Sasori avait il réussi à s'incruster chez Gaara ? Décidément, cette teigne allait lui prendre tous ses amis ! Il ne fallait le laisser faire !

Sasori repensa à ces dix dernières minutes. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apercevant le blond ! Décidément, les astres étaient de son côté, quand Gaara avait dit que son meilleur ami passait à sa maison, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que se soit Deidara. Deidara, il aimait prononcer ce nom. Le soir, quand il était seul sur son lit, il prononçait ce nom inlassablement. Il le susurrait, le murmurait jusqu'à s'endormir. Ce nom, ça sonnait comme le gazouillement d'un oiseau, comme le tintement d'une clochette Deidara, ça lui évoquait la douceur sucrée du miel, le soleil et la chaleur de l'été. Deidara , c'était si parfait.

Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il s'aperçut que le blond était absent depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il était seul avec le blond, chaque seconde était précieuse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hall en se demanda pourquoi il était si fasciné par cette personne qui pourtant semblait si banale.

Deidara fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Sasori… Sasori, qu'est se qu'il lui voulait encore celui là ?

« Qu'est se que tu me veux ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Hm… » le blond était vraiment de mauvais poil, aussi préféra-t-il chercher une parade il apprendrait à le connaître plus tard. « Je… Je voulais savoir si tu as réfléchi à notre travaille de groupe. C'est à remettre dans une semaine. » Lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Hn ! On a qu'à en parler en attendant Gaara. » grogna le blond.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'installèrent confortablement.

« Bon, tu voudrais travailler sur qui ? » demanda le roux

« Hm, j'm'en fiche ! »

« Un peu de motivation ça te ferai pas de mal à toi ! »

« Peuh ! Tu t'es regardé ? »

« Imbécile ! Pendant qu'on s'insulte, on n'avance pas ! »

« Bah , je m'y connais pas trop en artiste en fait »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu es dans une option artistique ? »

« Parce que j'aime l'art. Mais je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux artistes. Tout se que je créé vient de moi et n'a aucune influence extérieure, c'est se qui rend mon art encore plus exceptionnel. »

« Sinon, les chevilles ça va ? » Lança Sasori, moqueur.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria le blond.

« Bon…On a qu'à faire sur Goya. »

« Ah, et pourquoi lui ? J'ai pas le droit de choisir ? » Râla le blond.

« Non mais je rêve ! Il n'y connait rien mais il veut qu'on lui demande son avis ! »

« Roooh ! va pour Goya ! » Déclara Deidara, vaincu.

« Bon, je cherche sa biographie, je te la donne, et tu la synthétise ok ? Pour ses œuvres, j'ai un livre chez moi donc c'est réglé. Je la veux pour vendredi ok ! »

Deidara souffla bruyamment et accepta.

« On est d'accord ! Je t'apporterai la biographie ce soir alors. »

« Ouais ouais, pas de problème… QUOI ? Ce soir ? Mais…Mais »

« Quoi ? Ça te dérange ? » Le défia le roux

« Oui ! »

« Eh bien je me fiche de se que tu penses, Tu l'auras quand même. »

« Bah, pensa le blond, il les donnera certainement à Gaara pour qu'il me les envoie sur msn. Pas la peine de s'alarmer… » . Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne verrait pas Grognard débouler chez lui.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à s'observer lorsque la porte claqua : C'était Gaara qui été de retour.

« Sauvé ! » pensa le blond avant de se jeter au cou de son ami.

Ils s'attablèrent, mangèrent dans un silence pesant. Si bien qu'au milieu du repas Gaara décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Deidara… Tu as des problèmes avec… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond le coupait en disant avec un ton fort peu naturel que tout se passait pour le mieux mais qu'il avait un problème avec sa dernière création. Gaara regarda son ami dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait qu'il mentait.

« Au fait Gaara, d'où connais tu Sasori ? ». Ca lui avait échappé. Cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure venait enfin d'être posée.

« C'est mon voisin. Enfin, il habite à 200 mètres d'ici. On habite vraiment prés les uns des autres… C'est assez marrant comme coïncidence. » Répondit Gaara.

''Marrant. Haha la bonne blague ! C'était tout sauf marrant, c'était dramatique ! pensa le blond décidément, je suis maudit !''

« Mais pourquoi me poses tu cette… »Commença Gaara

« Chouette, on pourra se voir souvent tous les trois ! » S'écria Sasori feignant d'être content. Même si se n'était pas tout à fait feint, en fait, c'était un atout : il pourrait se rapprocher du blond et en savoir plus sur lui.

Le blond vit alors un large sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Sasori.

La journée passa et vint le moment de se quitter. Gaara promit à Deidara de lui rendre visite jeudi et Deidara quitta les deux garçons à grand renfort de signes de la main. Il marcha un petit moment, le soir chaud de septembre l'enveloppant dans une sensation de bien être .Il faisait encore clair malgré l'heure tardive, les oiseaux chantaient, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas rentrer tout de suite il se dirigea donc dans la direction opposée à celle de sa maison. Sur le chemin, il se mit à penser à l'après midi passé avec Gaara et l'autre. Bah, l'Akasuna n'était pas si terrible. Il l'avait même trouvé sympa par moment, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Il était content de sa journée même si il n'avait pu se confier à Gaara à cause du grognon pas-si- grognon -que- ça- par- moment .Il marcha, marcha encore, si bien qu'il revint vers 22h à sa maison. Alors qu'il fouillait dans ses poches pour chercher ses clés une voix froide le fit sursauter.

« Eh bien, c'est à cette heure si que tu arrive ? »

* * *

Voilà, fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé =D Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour le reviews=D ça fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.^^

* * *

Lorsque Deidara leva la tête, il faillit tomber dans les pommes : que pouvait-il bien faire là celui-là ? Et comment avait il trouvé son adresse ?

« Qu'est se que tu fiches ici Sasori? Comment t'as trouvé mon adresse ? » Demanda le blond, la voix tremblante.

« Hé bien J'ai demandé à notre cher Gaara qui s'est empressé de me la donner» annonça le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur

« Ça y est, je suis fait comme un rat ! pensa le blond. Que faire ? Ce malade venait le harceler jusque chez lui il n'aurait jamais la paix…Il fallait agir ! » Deidara pris son élan et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, bousculant Sasori au passage et le faisant tomber, ouvrit la porte à une vitesse surprenante et la referma aussi vite que possible derrière lui. «Ouf, il était sauvé, la bête était enfermée à l'extérieur. »Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et sauvage, ses pauvres nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve et le manque de sommeil lui jouait de mauvais tours, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il serait de nouveau sur pied. Il se dirigea à reculons vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, tout en fixant la porte d'entrée au cas où Sasori aurait l'idée de la défoncer. C'est alors qu'il heurta quelque chose de dur et de non identifié. Il voulu se retourner mais la peur l'en empêcha.

« J'ai aussi pris soin de prendre les clefs de la porte de derrière. Je sais que Gaara les garde dans le premier tiroir de son bureau » annonça Sasori

Sasori lui voulait du mal, il allait le frapper, l'assassiner, ou autre…. Qu'il avait été naïf ! Il n'aurait jamais dû passer son après-midi avec cet être maléfique. Il aurait dû partir loin si il avait su.

« Va…Va-t-en ! Tu m'as pris par surprise sale rat ! Pars d'ici tout de suite ou j'appelle la police ! » Voulu le menacer le blond.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi. Mais essaye toujours. » Le défia le roux.

Tout se mit à tourner, les murs, le sol, le plafond, le garçon qui lui faisait face. Et tout devint noir.

Sasori était en train de charrier Deidara. Il l'amusait ce petit blond à être ainsi sur la défensive. A croire qu'il lui faisait peur ! Mais un détail changea dans l'attitude du blond.

Tout se passa alors très vite : Deidara s'écroula sur le sol, le visage blême.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Deidara !Deidara !Merde ! il nous fait une syncope ! » Hurla Sasori totalement paniqué par la situation.

Il mit alors en pratique ses leçons de secourisme et fit de son mieux pour réanimer le blond

« Deidara, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour le travail de français. Je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » Après quelques minutes le jeune homme repris ses esprits mais ne bougeait toujours pas, comme si toute sa force l'avait abandonnée.

« Deidara, est ce que ça va ? »

« Hm… »

Après la réponse, ou plutôt le grognement du blond Sasori se demanda si s'était bel et bien un humain et pas un ours qui se tenait devant lui.

« Eh bien… Deidara. Qu'est se qui s'est passé ? »

La respiration du blond s'accéléra brusquement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme sous l'effet de la terreur.

« Oh non ! Tu me raconteras ça demain ! Calme toi…chhhhh » le calma Sasori « Pauvre Blond, pensa-t-il, Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? »

Deidara se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se sentait bête de réagir comme ça, mais cette histoire l'avait usée. Il en avait perdu le sommeil et l'appétit il en avait même négligé son s'en voulait aussi de montrer ses faiblesses devant ce type qui, depuis le début de l'année , ne lui apportait que des soucis (et des devoirs d'art).

« Pose les feuilles sur la table. Je vais bosser dessus ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmura le blond.

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser là dans cet état. » Il l'aida à se relever et le soutint sous ses aisselles.

« Ca va aller ? » N'ayant pas de réponse, il continua « Je vais te conduire dans ta chambre. »

« Non »

Sasori fut surpris par cette négation : « Bah pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas lavé »

« Tu viens de tomber dans les pommes, tu es visiblement très fatigué, il est prés de minuit à présent, va dormir ! »

« Non »

« Bon mène moi à ta chambre. » Dit Sasori d'une voix où pointait un peu la colère. Il détestait attendre.

« Et pour faire quoi ? »

Sasori rougit lorsque le blond prononça cette phrase, mais il se reprit vite. « Je veux te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre pour pas que tu ne t'écroules au milieu des marches et que tu ne te brise le cou ! »

« Oooh ! Tu tiens à moi en fait. »

« Pas du tout » Rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Alors pourquoi tu as peur pour moi ? » là, le blond venait de marquer un point. Il fallait trouver une parade, vite.

« Parce que tu es un humain, même si parfois j'en doute. »

Deidara frappa le roux au bras en poussant un « méchant ! » sonore.

« Chut » lui dit Sasori en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres »Tu vas réveiller les voisins ».

« Qui te dis qu'ils dorment ! » rétorqua le blond dont l'esprit de contradiction était particulièrement développé ce jour là.

A cette parole, Sasori se sentit troublé étais-ce une allusion ? Il se sentit de nouveau rougir , qu'elle était cette sensation qui prenait possession de lui chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond ? Mais il n'eut pas d'avantage de temps pour réfléchir à cette question car sa méditation fut interrompue par la voix moqueuse du blond:

« Hé tu comptes prendre racine ? » demanda Deidara qui était en train de gravir les escaliers.

« Hun ! T'as pas de malaise pour faire le pitre ! ». C'était partit tout seul, et Deidara avait visiblement mal prit cette réplique.

« Ne t'énerve pas, ça pourrait empirer ! »

Les craintes du roux se confirmèrent quand le blond se retint à la rampe, ses pieds bougeant de façon anarchique, tentant visiblement de le faire tenir en équilibre.

« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne ! »

« Je sais » Sasori souleva le blond et le pris dans ses bras. « Où est ta chambre ? »

« La première porte à gauche »

Sasori gravit les marches, portant toujours Deidara dans ses bras .Il ouvrit la porte, Mais sa surprise fut grande lorsqu' il tomba nez à nez avec une salle de bain.

« Dites moi que je rêve ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas dormir tant que je ne me suis pas lavé ! »

« Ok,ok, mais c'est pas prudent. Je reste avec toi au cas où tu aurais un autre malaise. »

Deidara i lui avait attrapé le poignet, ainsi, en cas de malaise, Sasori saurait tout de suite se qui se passait et pourrait alors agir au plus vite. Sasori lui tourna le dos pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Le bruit des étoffes tombant sur le sol le firent rougir, de même que la situation : il était dans une petite pièce et le blond dans son dos était dans le plus simple appareil Il n'avait qu'à se retourner et… à cette pensée, il sentit tout son corps se réchauffer et dévia ses pensées sur autre chose.

Le blond entra dans la baignoire, Sasori lui faisait toujours dos et avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se retourner. La situation était si embarrassante pour lui que ça devenait insupportable. Après quelques minutes, se fut enfin la libération. Deidara lui lâcha le poignet et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sasori hésita avant d'y entrer. Le blond s'afférait à refaire son lit.

« Attend, je vais t'aider » lui proposa sasori.

Il couvrit le blond et resta quelques instants à l'observer. Il était déjà endormi. Il regarda alors se visage si parfait, il traça ses contours de sa main, caressant la peau douce. Ses yeux dévièrent alors vers le réveille : 1h30 du matin. Il était temps de partir, mais avant de quitter la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le blond et de poser un baiser sur son front.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre=D J'essayerai d'en poster un avant les examens. Peut être demain Ou vendredi. Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec la suite de « notre destinée ». J'espère que celui-ci sera meilleur que le précédent ( je n'aimais pas trop celui d'avant).bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews :D

* * *

Deidara s'était réveillé avec la même sensation que s'il avait fait la fête toute la nuit. Les évènements de la veille lui semblaient flous et lui revenaient par flashs. Il du donc reconstituer le puzzle il se rappelait avoir paniqué, puis c'était le trou noir, il y avait aussi eu quelque chose de chaud et humide dans lequel il avait été plongé, il se rappelait de ses draps, que quelqu'un l'avait porté. Il se souvenait aussi d'un baiser, un baisé doux et tendre posé sur son front comme un papillon sur une fleure.

Qui donc avait il bien pu le ramener chez lui après une soirée ? Et à quelle soirée était il allé ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Il eut un nouveau flash, il se voyait en train de marcher dans les rues, par cette chaude soirée d'été. Il se souvint aussi de Gaara et Sasori.

Il entra dans son salon, la mine plus blafarde que jamais, les cheveux défaits et le pas lourd, la tête lui tournant, lorsqu'il aperçut un tas de feuille sur la table. Il s'en approcha et les saisis… Une biographie de Goya. Il avait fait la fête à la bibliothèque ou quoi ?

Il décida d'appeler Gaara pour lui demander se qu'il avait fait exactement la veille.

« Allo ? »

«Allo, c'est Dei ! Dis, tu pourrais me dire se que j'ai fait hier ? »

« Ben, tu es venu à la maison et tu es repartit chez toi. «

« Mais alors pourquoi j'ai une biographie de Goya à la main et pourquoi j'ai la sensation d'avoir la gueule de bois ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais, tu ne te rappelles vraiment plus de rien ? »S'inquiéta Gaara

« Nan. Enfin si, je me rappelle d'un baiser. Mais c'est confus »

« Tu as peut être été en soirée et t'as trouvé quelqu'un.. . »

« Non, ce n'était pas ça…Ce n'était pas comme ça. C'était doux et tendre, un baiser sur le front. »

« C'est bizarre. Écoute, passe à la maison ce weekend, d'accord ? Tu me raconteras tout ça dans les détails, ici j'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller. »

« Ben aller où ? » demanda le blond, tombant des nues.

« Ben en cours tiens ! bon, j'te laisse. A plus ! »

Gaara avait raccroché et le blond se demanda pourquoi Gaara était en cours. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa enfin qu'on était jeudi et pas samedi. Il partit se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

Il était à peu près 11h30 à présent et la mémoire ne lui revenait toujours pas. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas parti en soirée. En effet, il avait retrouvé plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool de toute sorte dans sa cuisine. Il s'était pris une bonne cuite tout seul comme un ivrogne. Comment avait il pu faire ça ? Il prit son sac, rageur et partit en direction de l'école. Mais néanmoins, une chose l'inquiétait : S'il s'était pris une cuite tout seul, qui donc lui avait fait un baiser ?

Il se dépêcha pour arriver au moins au cours de 12h, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la grille, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà trop tard. « Tant pis, se dit il, je reviendrais pour 13h30. » il fit demi tour et s'aperçut qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

« Roooh, c'est bien ma veine » s'exclama-t-il.

« Eh oui, pas de chance petit blond ! »

Deidara se retourna et retrouva face à Sasori.

« Qu'est se que tu me veux ? »

« Rien, mais j'aimerai savoir quand tu comptes m'apporter la synthèse pour le travail de groupe. »

« Quel travail ? » Grogna le blond

« Quoi ? T'as pas oublié quand même ? » Cria Sasori

« Euuuh, laisse-moi réfléchir ! »Le nargua le blond.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Alors que je me suis cassé le cul à te les apporter du mercredi soir ! Je croyais que t'étais en retard parce que t'avais bossé dessus. Rooh, comme quoi, à se faire des illusions, on finit toujours par être déçu ! »

«Quoi ? Tu étais là mercredi soir ? » Demanda le blond, avec une drôle d'expression peinte sur le visage.

« Ben oui, tu te rappelles pas ? »

« Non, justement, je ne me rappelle plus de rien. »

« Ce n'est pas normal ça. … »

« Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie ! » Le supplia le blond.

« Hey, c'est bon ! J'allais commencer mais tu viens de m'interrompre. En plus il pleut. Viens, on va se mettre à l'abri, je connais un endroit sympa pas très loin d'ici. »

Sasori emmena le blond par la main, lui indiquant une le coin de la rue qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

I »un Lavomatic ? » S'était exclamé le blond en entrant dans le lavoir.

«Pour toute réponse Sasori lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Deidara regarda alors par la fenêtre. En effet, dehors, le ciel était gris et la pluie battait les carreaux.

Il frissonna : il détestait le froid. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Mais bon, le roux aurait peut être quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire. Il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il s'était assis en tailleur sur une machine à laver. Il fit de même, posant ses pieds sur une chaise. « Alors, je t'écoutes. »

« Eh bien, inspecteur, j'était devant votre porte depuis environ 21h, et il était à peu prés 22h30 quand vous êtes arrivé. Vous m'avez poussé par terre et vous vous êtes enfermé. Mais je suis rentré par l'arrière et vous avez eu une crise de paranoïa en m'apercevant, vous en êtes tombé dans les pommes. Ensuite, vous avez réclamé un bain et je vous ais mis au lit. Tout simplement. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi j'ai retrouvé des bouteilles d'alcool dans ma cuisine ? Et arrête de te foutre de moi en me vouvoyant ! » S'énerva deidara.

« OOOh, deidara, je ne savais pas que tu étais un ivrogne ! »

« Tais-toi vieille chèvre !hun ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui me demande de parler ! » rétorqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, mis à part les machines qui battaient le linge. Sasori décida de briser le silence pour poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis la veille :

« Au fait, tu fais souvent des malaises comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mh, non. Mais je suis sujet aux chutes de tension, et là, ça fait depuis le début de la semaine que je ne dors pas et que je ne mange pas. En plus, si t'es arrivé par derrière, j'ai dû croire à un cambrioleur et ça a fait un trop plein d'émotion. Ceci explique cela, c'est pour ça que je me suis soulé : pour oublier que quelqu'un était rentré chez moi. Merci Sasori, grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé les réponses à mes questions ! »

« Hum, il ne se rappelle même pas de mon baiser… Bah, tant mieux, il vaut peut être mieux que ça reste ainsi. » Pensa Sasori. Il était quand même déçu. Il était venu à l'école au matin, mais n'ayant pas vu le blond, il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Il était allé jusque chez lui et n'avait vu personne. Il avait finalement décidé de revenir à l'école avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence, et était tombé sur celui qu'il cherchait devant celle-ci. Lorsqu'il se remémorait les évènements de la veille, il se sentait tout bizarre. Il aimait et détestait cette sensation. Que faire ? Pour l'instant, il devait se l'avouer, il était coincé. Il ne savait pas se que ce blond avait déclenché en lui, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant, et cela le rendait nerveux bien malgré lui.

L'après midi passa. Ils étaient toujours dans le lavoir. En effet, Deidara avait préféré rester dans ce lieu où, visiblement, il se sentait bien, mais aussi par flegme de bouger son popotin de la machine à laver qu'il trouvait très confortable. Sasori avait décidé de rester auprès de lui, pour mieux le connaitre, pour voir ses réactions mais aussi parce qu'on lui aurait posé des questions, auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, sur sa disparition.

Ils finirent par se quitter vers 17h, le roux faisant promettre à Deidara de bosser pour le travail de groupe et de lui remettre du lundi soir sans faute. Le blond avait promis et ils se quittèrent, se faisant un bref signe de tête.

Le lendemain, Deidara était arrivé à l'heure à l'école. Il était fier de lui. Il se dirigea vers les distributeurs pour y rejoindre ses camarades et il vit…sasori qui se tapait encore et toujours l'incruste. Cette vision le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il s'approcha tout de même de ses amis et les salua. Alors que venait le tour de Sasori, celui-ci sortit un papier de sa poche et lui tendit.

« Qu'est ce que s'est ? » Demanda bêtement le blond.

« Un mot doux ! » s'exclama Hidan en sifflant.

« Hé bien ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux ! » Renchéri Kisame.

« La ferme ! » s'énerva Deidara, avant de regarder avec méfiance le petit papier. « Mais…mais…C'est une ordonnance ! » balbutia-t-il.

« Chut ! Ne le cri pas sur tous les toits ! » S'exclama Sasori.

« De quoi ? » demanda Hidan qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

« Que je l'aime. Mais vous ne direz rien vous, n'est ce pas ? »Leur dit le roux en souriant.

« Hahaha ! Vous m'inviterez au mariage hein ! »Rit Hidan.

Ouf, il avait détourné leur attention. Il prit le blond, toujours stupéfait par la tournure des évènements, par le bras et l'emmena dans un endroit calme pour s'expliquer.

« Ma grand-mère est médecin. Je lui ai volé des ordonnances, ainsi, tu as de quoi justifier ton absence d'hier. »

« mer …merci » Balbutia Deidara. « Mais… Pourquoi fais tu tout ça pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais être content, alors profite et ne te pose pas de question. »

Et sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et disparut dans le couloir, laissant Deidara seul et pensif : à quoi était dû ce changement de comportement ? Encore une chose dont il n'aurait surement pas la réponse. Décidément, le monde était plein de mystères. Il repensa à la conversation de tout à l'heure. Décidément, il était gonflé de répondre du tac au tac à Kisame et Hidan… Et si tout se qu'il avait dit était vrai ? Le blond se mit à rougir. Non, c'était impossible. Il se leva et quitta la salle de classe dans laquelle Sasori l'avait emmené. Sasori… C'était un beau prénom…

Et un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage.

* * *

Eden : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ J'espère écrire la suite d'ici le 20 juin. (Peut être avant si j'ai une période de « creux »pendant les examens). Gros bisous à tous, à bientôt ! N'oubliez pas les reviews mouahaha . p

Sasori : Espèce de sale exigeante !

Deidara : ouais ! Gratteuse de reviews va !

Eden : sont méchants avec moi T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Me revoici avec la suite de « notre destinée ». J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

On était vendredi, notre blond était à l'étude où il devait rédiger le travail sur Goya. Mais il avait un tel flegme face à cette page vide qu'il devait remplir pour le soir même, qu'il resta face à sa feuille vierge, faisant mine de se concentrer dessus. Quelques fois, un élève se retournait sur lui, le regardait longuement, avant de se retourner et de vaquer à ses occupations si bien que le blond eut l'impression qu'il avait une carte sur le front avec « j'ai pas envie de bosser »écrit dessus.

Au final, il ne fit rien et sa non envie de bosser était si criante qu'il décida de s'en aller.

Il longea le mur à quatre pattes, sauta un petit muret avant de longer un autre mur en face duquel (pour le plus grand bonheur de l'artiste) il y avait des arbustes qui le cachait de la vue des autres. Il atteignit enfin la grille, jeta son sac par-dessus et l'escalada avec agilité. Il prit son sac et si dirigea vers l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville, s'achetant une glace au pasage et alla s'assoir dans l'herbe.

Il aimait tant rester là à paresser sous le soleil de septembre. Il savait que Sasori allait lui crier dessus, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait, tout se qui comptait pour lui, s'était son bien être et son repos. Pour Sasori, il saurait gérer…

Ou pas !

Le blond s'attendait à des représailles, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que le roux allait se déplacer jusque chez lui pour lui pourrir l'existence.

« Qu'ais je fais ? » Lança-t-il sur un ton dramatique en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais plutôt dire « Que n'ai-je pas fait » ! » rétorqua le jeune homme à la chevelure sanguine.

Sasori continua faire des reproches et à crier dans les oreilles du blond qui ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil, regardant l'autre se démener en se laissant emporter par ses pensées, le bruit de fond bourdonnant toujours à ses oreilles. Il plongeait souvent dans ses pensées, C'est se qui lui permettait de créer ou d'échapper à la réalité. Et c'est tout en regardant sans vraiment voir le roux grimaçant qu'un souvenir lui revint : c'était un vieux souvenir, il était chez son ami Kiba et celui-ci lui racontait que, quand son chien était énervé, il suffisait de lui faire des caresses pour qu'il se calme…

La bulle de rêve éclata quand Sasori vint se poster en face du blond, le regardant dans les yeux, l'air mécontent.

« Tu m'écoute au moins ? » cria-t-il

Le blond le regarda encore plus fixement, l'air soudain sérieux, le coin de ses lèvres s'inclinant vers le bas.

Sasori se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu trop fort. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire pleurer Deidara. Mais il fut surpris lorsque le blond l'enserra et le fit rouler vers lui, le tenant sur ses genoux.

« Qu…Quoi ? » Fut la seule chose qui pu sortir de sa bouche.

Le blond lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des « sssssht, je sais, tout est de ma faute, mais calme toi maintenant. »

Mal à l'aise au début, Sasori commença à aimer les petits gestes doux du blond. Il s'allongea un peu plus afin d'être dans une position plus confortable.

De son côté, le blond appréciait lui aussi se qu'il faisait et il était fier du résultat obtenu. De plus, les cheveux de Sasori étaient d'une douceur exceptionnelle et il aimait les toucher, les caresser, passer et repasser ses doigts dedans. Il regarda le visage de son camarade de classe et vit avec surprise qu'il fermait les yeux. « Alors Comme ça l'Akasuna était sensible aux caresses… »Pensa-t-il en souriant. Il eut soudain une idée.

Il se leva, soulevant Sasori et le posant sur le sol celui-ci émit un grognement de mécontentement. Il fouilla un tiroir, revint, assis Sasori dans le fauteuil, s'empara d'une chaise et lui fit face. Sasori lui jeta un regard méfiant.

Le blond s'empara du pinceau qu'il était partit chercher, et qui était un de ses préféré : simple, lisse et doux. Et avec une délicatesse extrême, il repassa les contours du visage de Sasori à l'aide du pinceau, retraçant la courbe de sa mâchoire, passant sur le front, s'attardant longuement sur les lèvres.

Sasori frémit, le rose lui monta aux joue. Le fait que le pinceau du blond lui passe et repasse sur les lèvres le gênait. Il sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et une boule monta dans sa gorge : il était mal à l'aise. Il finit par secouer la tête et se lever en disant que c'était assez.

« Mais, je n'ai pas finit de m'occuper de toi ! » dit Deidara « en plus, ça ne fait que commencer… » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sasori s'étrangla à l'annonce de cette phrase prononcée si innocemment par le blond.

Sasori, écarlate à présent, se tourna vers son camarade. Décidément, il se faisait des idées, et il pensa qu'il était temps de partir.

Ce soir là, sasori eut du mal à dormir. Il se tournait, se retournait, il avait incroyablement chaud. Vers le petit matin, il fit un rêve, un rêve étrange qui le laissa pensif à son réveille : Il était à l'école avec les autre, tout se passait normalement, comme chaque matin, ensuite le blond arrivait, à la bourre, comme à son habitude. Il s'excusait de son retard auprès de lui ensuite il alla saluer ses camarades. Quand il se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer, le couloir avait disparut et ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe. Le blond le fixait avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu te sens bien ? » S'inquiéta –t-il

Le blond n'avait pas répondu, il avait sortit un pinceau de sa poche et parcouru son corps avec .Il passait et repassait sur ses lèvres. Il retira le pinceau, et s'approcha d'avantage de son visage, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se recula, le sourire aux lèvres, s'empara à nouveau de son pinceau, parcouru sa mâchoire, puis son torse, il arriva au nombril, et descendit, descendit, toujours plus bas. Quand allait-il s'arrêter ? Il sentit alors le pinceau passer et repasser sur une partie sensible de son anatomie. Un gémissement s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, l'artiste avait ancré ses yeux bleus profonds dans les siens, souri de manière coquine, avant de lui dire « Alors, t'aime ça hein ? ». Il avait retiré la main du blond et avait dit un « non » sonore.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, baignant dans sa sueur, son sexe étant aussi réveillé que lui.

« Chiasse ! » grogna-t-il avant de se laisser retomber dans les draps. Décidément, Tout ceci devait cesser au plus vite.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre =) gros mea culpa pour les fautes T-T Reviews ?=)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^ me revoici avec la suite de « nos destinées » en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira =D J'ai beaucoup hésité pour ce chapitre (huhu) pour finalement me lancer sans réfléchir et tout corriger le jour suivant J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui mettent des reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur :'). Merciii, bonne lecture !=D

* * *

Sasori se demandait le pourquoi du comment de ce rêve si étrange. Aussi, décida-t-il d'en parler à Gaara… Du moins, il n'en raconterait qu'une partie, le reste étant trop gênant à ses yeux.

Il prit donc une douche en quatrièmes vitesse, enfila la première chemise qui lui tomba sous la main et partit en courant, une biscotte à la bouche, jusque chez son ami.

Sur le chemin, il réfléchissait à toute allure sur comment il pourrait raconter son histoire ou même entamer la conversation sur ce sujet qu'il trouvait si délicat. Il imaginait toute les solutions possibles dans sa tête, il tournait ses phrases et son sujet dans tous les sens, de manière à se que son ami ne sache pas réellement de qui il s'agit, ect. Était-il devenu parano ? se demanda-t-il. Après s'être presque arraché les cheveux en cherchant un « scénario »valable, il avait finit par laisser tomber et s'était décidé d'agir spontanément, en lui racontant tout sauf l'identité du blond.

La porte de son presque voisin apparut soudain sous son nez. Il était arrivé. Il frappa et Gaara ne tarda pas à arriver.

Celui-ci n'était vêtu que d'une serviette posée sur ses hanches.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je m'apprêtait à prendre une douche. Attends-moi dans le salon, fais comme chez toi. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain alors que Sasori entrait dans le salon.

Une fois installé dans un fauteuil, il soupira bruyamment. Il se remémorait son rêve tout semblait si réel, la sensation du pinceau sur sa peau, la voix du blond, tout, tout…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait depuis un moment. Il vit alors une paire d'yeux qui fixaient intensément les siens.

« Aaaaarg ! Deidara ! » Hurla Sasori lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son camarade de classe se tenait accroupi devant lui.

« Hé bien, hé bien, répondit calmement celui-ci, en voilà des façons. »

« De…Depuis quand t'es là ? »

« Moi ? »

« Nan, J parle au type juste derrière toi ! » Répliqua-t-il, énervé.

« Eh bien… Ca fait un moment que je te regarde dans les yeux et que tu ne réagit pas… T' étais dans ton ptit monde ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Hein ? Quoi ? pensa le roux, Il me regarde depuis tout à l'heure ! Et si il avait remarqué ? » Son regard glissa vers son camarade « Non, c'est impossible, je me fais des idées. Ralala ! Je deviens complètement parano en ce moment. Il faut que je me repose pour mettre tout ça au clair et que tout rentre dans l'ordre ! »

Ils se regardèrent encore puis le blond pencha vers lui. Le cœur de Sasori rata un battement : qu'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire là ? Il sentit alors la bouche du blond se poser sur sa joue.

« Aaahouf ! Il voulait juste me saluer. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »Pensa le roux « Mais pourquoi je réagit ainsi ? »

« Ca va ? »demanda Deidara

« Euuh oui p..pourquoi ? »

« Tu es rouge… Tu n'as pas de la température au moins ? »

En effet, Sasori se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de son camarade. Dire qu'il avait rêvé de lui la nuit d'avant et dans une situation assez Causasse. Il avait honte et le pire était que l'individu dont il avait rêvé « salement », se tenait juste devant lui.

« Euuuh quoi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air totalement égaré.

LE blond tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur son front. Sasori déglutit difficilement, les joues écarlates, et son esprit surchauffant à ce contact. Deidara était si parfait ! En ce moment, un rayon de soleil frappait dans sa direction, l'entourant d'un halo doré qui le faisait ressembler à un ange. Sasori sentit quelque chose en lui, une sensation bizarre qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais éprouvée. Plus il regardait Deidara, plus il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras,…même de l'embrasser. A cette pensée, le teint de Sasori rivalisa avec la couleur de ses cheveux il s'avança doucement vers le blond et…

« Alors la jeunesse, ça boum ? ! » Gai, le voisin de droite avait fait une entrée subite (pour ne pas dire fracassante) mais efficace dans la pièce. La main de Deidara avait automatiquement quitté le front de son camarade, à la vitesse grand V. et les pensées de Sasori s'étaient envolées direct.

« Gai ! Espèce de vieux fou ! tu m'as fais peur ! »

« Ahahaha ! Mais ne te méprends pas, jeune homme, je viens juste rapporter son sucre à Gaara, Hier, je lui en avait emprunté. » Il tendit le pot de sucre de canne à Deidara et s'en alla, telle une tornade.

« Comment est il rentré ? » Demanda Deidara en se tournant vers l'Akasuna.

« Mystère ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Le blond décida de s'assoir devant la télé en attendant que Gaara ne revienne de sa douche.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas et invita ses invités à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ceux-ci refusèrent poliment avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Et pourquoi êtes vous venus me voir ? »

« hein ? » lancèrent les deux autre en même temps.

« Eh ben, il y a bien une raison à votre venue, non ? »

« Euuuh ! » Bredouillèrent-ils.

Gaara décida de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus , se disant que se qui les avaient amenés était peut être trop personnel pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre. Mais, il savait que ses amis avaient quelque chose à lui dire, il le sentait.

Midi arriva rapidement, gaara devait partir bosser, il dû donc les mettre à la porte. Le blond décida donc d'inviter le roux à venir chez lui pour travailler.

Le roux se sentit intimidé, mais accepta, trop ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec son camarade de classe. Ca l'inquiétait d'ailleurs : pourquoi voulait il toujours passer un maximum de temps avec lui alors qu'il le connaissait a peine ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout savoir de lui ? Il suivait le blond, perdu dans ses réflexions puis décida de laisser tomber toutes ces questions et « de faire avec. ». Et c'est donc l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'il suivit Deidara jusqu'à sa demeure.

La maison du blond était toute à son image : colorée et tellement… originale !

Les murs n'étaient pas peints… du moins, pas vraiment, la couleur d'origine étant blanc, mais le reste ayant été tagué par tous ces amis . Il y avait donc des centaines de tags, dont certains immense et recouvrant presque la totalité d'un mur, étaient de vrai œuvres d'art

Les cloisons avaient été abattu, ainsi, sa cuisine bar donnait sur le salon et la salle à mangé, un peu comme dans un loft. Le divan était blanc il y avait peu de meubles, mis à part un gros, tout au fond de la pièce et qui était customisé.

Sasori en restait bouche bée la première fois qu'il était venu, la maison était restée dans la pénombre et il n'avait pas trop distingué sa décoration si surréaliste. Et c'était ce genre de chose qui rendait le blond si « lui ». Il n'était et ne faisait jamais comme les autre, il était la tache rose fluo parmi les parapluies noir aux enterrements, les short-t-shirt-tongs aux entretiens d'embauche et le je-m-en-fiche-man des règles et de la bienséance. Décidément, il l'épatait… mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué.

« Fais comme chez toi » avait lancé Dei, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin de leur préparer quelque chose à manger. « Des nouilles instantanées, ça te va ? »

« Oui, oui merci. » et pendant que le blond s'affairait, Sasori l'observait en coin. « Tssss, cet imbécile mettait un tablier pour cuire de simples nouilles en sachet, quel cas ! » pensa t il. « Quoi que… ce tablier lui va bien je trouve, ça fait stylé… Deidara n'est peut être pas l'ours que je connais… Peut être tient il à ne pas tacher ses vêtements… » Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pista pas que le blond avait déjà fini de cuire le plat et qu'il lui avait amené.

« Ben alors, tu ne goute pas ? »

« EHin euh ouai ouai. Bon app' réussit il a bafouiller

« je te trouve vraiment… Je sais pas. T'es plus comme avant. Tu bafouille, tu rougis,… tu ressemble a une petite vierge effarouchée »

«Qu… quoi ? m…moi ? Jamais ! »

« Tu vois ? tu recommences ! » le nargua Deidara, le pointant du bout de ses baguettes.

Sasori lui tourna le dos vexé et décidé de le bouder. Cette réaction l'étonna autant qu'elle étonna le blond. Celui-ci vint le taquiner, appuyant sur sa joue avec son doigt . Depuis quand étaient ils si proche ? fut la question que se posa le blond à cet instant, mais il cessa vite de réfléchir, profitant de l'instant présent, c a dire : embêter son cher rouquin.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle, entre les taquineries, les feuilles de cours et les discutions animées sur toutes sortes de sujets.

Si bien que vint le moment de se séparer. Deidara décida de ramener Sasori chez lui, le menant à pied, cependant, à la moitié du chemin, ce dernier l'empêcha d 'aller plus loin sous prétexte que ça prendrait trop de temps au blond et qu'il fallait qu'il bosse ou vaque à ses occupations. Ils se quittèrent donc prématurément, devant le parc verdoyant où le blond décida d'aller glander.

Deidara était dans le parc. Il avait passé une belle aprés midi avec son coéquipier de travail de groupe. Il était sympa au fond. En fait, Sasori était un iceberg : Il ne dévoile qu'un petit bout de lui , mais en regardant mieux et en faisant des efforts, on aperçoit quelque chose d'encore plus grand et encore plus surprenant qu'on puisse imaginer. Et Deidara se dit qu'il devait encore approfondir ses recherches pour voir l'iceberg en entier. ..

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous. Voici le 8ème chapitre. Je n'ai rien grand-chose à ajouter (HuHu )… bon, ben, bonne lecture ! en espérant que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

Dimanche. Sasori se leva avec la ferme intension… de ne rien dévoiler à Gaara. C'est vrai, après tout, il n'avait pas à savoir cette partie de sa vie… et puis, un rêve ainsi n'a aucune signification car ça appartient au domaine du rêve justement, le monde de l'étrange, de l'illogisme, du bizarre, pas du réel !

C'est sur cette pensée, entre nous destinée à le rassurer, que le roux soupira d'aise, se dirigeant vers la cuisine donnant sur la rue, lorsque soudains ! Les rideaux s'écartèrent vivement, laissant apparaître un Gaara passablement énervé.

« Qu…quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Balbutia Sasori, et puis …comment t'as su ouvrir les rideaux ? »

« Parce que tu as laissé ta fenêtre ouverte, malin ! »

« hahin… heum… tu veux prendre un petit café ? »

Gaara hocha positivement la tête et attendit que son ami vienne lui ouvrir la fois attablé, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence pesant, Sasori ne voulant pas relever le fait que Gaara lui soit apparut sous un mauvais jour et gaara voulant que l'Akasuna fasse le premier pas.

Le temps passa, lentement, et 10 heure sonna.

Gaara se leva, frappant la table de son poing « bon qu'est ce t'attend bordel ! »

« Euh hein ? Attendre quoi ? » Demanda le marionnettiste sans vraiment comprendre.

« Hier, tu es venu me voir pour une bonne raison, et ne me dis pas que c'est faux ! Et après, pas un appel, aujourd'hui tu fais semblant de rien. En plus, tu avais l'air plus que bizarre hier : tu rougissais pour un rien, tu étais constamment perdu dans tes pensées, et j'en passe. Qu'est ce qui se passe Sas ? »

« Heu hé bien… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que c'est un sujet assez délicat, mais… » hésita Sasori

« Vas y, raconte, tu sais bien que quoi que tu fasse, tu resteras toujours mon ami. »

« Hé bien… EN fait, j'ai rêvé. Gaara leva un sourcil. « j'ai rêvé d'un…heu…d'une fille. Oui et on faisait…euhm… enfin tu vois quoi. »

Devant le regard neutre de Gaara, Sasori comprit que son ami n'avait pas comprit… Un ange passa *Amen*

« Non, je ne vois pas » se décida enfin de dire le Sabaku

« Roooh, c'est pas vrai ! Eh bien, lui et moi, on faisait des… trucs. Tu vois ? des trucs assez chauds. » Sasori se tut alors et observa son presque voisin. « Et ne me dis pas qu'on cuisinait un gâteau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre sinon je te baffe « hurla-t-il.

« je ne suis pas stupide. Je savais depuis le début que c'était un rêve érotique. »

« Mais alors pourquoi t'as fait semblant de pas comprendre ? »

« Pour voir si tu aurais osé me le dire ou pas. Se que tu peux être prude Saso ! »

« Arrrhg ! »

« Mais au fait… »

Sasori leva la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« pourquoi tu as dit « lui » et pas « elle » ? »

« Heeeein ? Quoi, comment, pourquoi, être ou ne pas être ? Comment avait il pu lâcher si facilement une chose qu'il cherchait à cacher à tout prix ? Il l'avait lâché, comme ça, dans son emportement. Que faire ? Il fallait trouver une parade, une excuse valable et vite. » N'en trouvant pas, il en vint presque à espérer que gai Maito déboule dans sa cuisine pour emprunter je ne sais quel objet se trouvant être en sa possession.

Il leva les yeux vers Gaara : il allait improviser. « hé bien, commença-t-il, la voix hésitante. En fait, j'ai…j'ai… ». « pas la peine de mentir, pensa-t-il, il va tout de suite savoir si je bluff ou pas. Bon, lets go ! ». « hé bien en fait, je t'ai menti, se n'est pas une fille mais un garçon qui faisait parti de mon rêve. » il ferma un moment les yeux, puis les rouvrit, attendant une réaction de la part de son ami, mais il le trouva, hochant simplement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer son récit. Il continua donc, parlant de son rêve sans peur ni pudeur, cachant seulement le nom de son partenaire. Une fois son récit terminé, il fut soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac et de peut-être pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Eh bien, mon ptit Saso, t'es en manque ces derniers temps ? »

« Gné ? »

« A mon avis, soit tu l'aime, soit tu le désire fortement… ou les deux ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Avec…un homme… Mais »

« Bah quoi ? y a pas de honte mon ptit Saso ! »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Sasori reprit la parole : « Mais, ça ne te dérangerai pas que ton ami soit attiré par les hommes ? »

« Bien sûr que non. La preuve, Deidara est gay et c'est mon meilleur ami. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Deidara est homo ? »

« Ben oui, tu le savais pas ? »

Gaara quitta la maison de son ami vers midi. Après avoir fermé la porte, Sasori s'adossa contre celle-ci. Deidara était gay… cette phrase passa et repassa dans sa tête. Un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage et c'est avec le cœur battant la chamade qu'il sautilla tout joyeux vers sa chère cuisine afin de se préparer son repas.

Deidara de son côté se réveilla doucement, s'empara d'une boîte de céréales qu'il mangea à même le paquet, s'affala dans le divan et , ayant trop la flemme de changer de chaîne, regarda une émission télé débile . Se qu'il pouvait s'embêter ! Il n'avait rien à faire le dimanche et il avait trop la flemme de faire ses devoirs. En effet, il s'était levé avec la résolution de les faire demain. « Je me lèverai un quart d'heure plus tôt pour les faire » s'était-il dit. « Au pire, je demanderai à cet abrutit de Tobi de me passer ses feuilles. ». Soudain, il se leva avec sursaut : le travail de groupe !

« Et meeerde ! pensa-t-il » Si je ne le fait pas, Sasori va encore me tomber dessus… En même temps, ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. » Il sourit à cette pensée. Le roux était vraiment doux. Il était sûre qu'il avait apprécié ses caresses. Quand allait-il pouvoir recommencer ? En tout cas, il avait hâte de pourvoir recaliner son roux adoré. » Il rougit au mot adoré. Comment avait il pût penser ça ? Et c'est en riant qu'il gagna sa salle de bain.

« Eh meeeerde ! « Râla Sasori. C'était la troisième fois qu'il prononçait ce mot en moins de 5 minutes. Se qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer, seul dans cette maison. Il avait finit tous ses devoirs et n'avait rien à faire. Il aurait pût s'occuper de ses marionnettes, mais il n'en avait pas envie pourtant, un important concourt de marionnettistes avait lieu dans deux semaines. Mais Non, il n'avait envie de rien, juste, de rester à et attendre que le temps passe et qu'on soit lundi, pour revoir son blond. « Eh mais attendez ! » il se redressa sur sa chaise. Que venait-il de penser ? Non, le blond ne pouvait pas lui manquer ! il devait garder ses distances avec lui, après tout, i était dangereux : à lui tout seul, il était une insulte à son art, il semblait lui cracher à la figure, avec ses formes parfaites, ses cheveux blonds, son visage d'ange … Plus d'une fille était jalouse de sa beauté et beaucoup d'entre elles étaient venu le supplier de leur donner son secret pour avoir une peau et des cheveux aussi beau. Oui, Deidara était extraordinairement beau. Jamais Sasori n'avait pu observer une telle perfection.

Il se leva brusquement. Il devait surpasser la beauté du blond en créant une marionnette encore plus belle que lui. Non, il n'en ferait pas une à son effigie, car se serait une défaite, mais il allait en créer une qui le surpasserait. Et sans plus attendre, le roux alla dans son atelier.

Deidara travaillait d'arrache pied sur le travail de groupe. Sasori allait être fier de lui, il le sentait. Il mettait tout son cœur dans son travail, si bien qu'à 14h, tout fût terminé. Le blond soupira de soulagement. La corvée était faite. Il se demanda alors se que penserai le roux si il faisait son devoir de math ? Il serait certainement encore plus fier de lui. Deidara tendit alors le bras vars son bouquin de math mais se ravisa. Lui faire un devoir ? Jamais de la vie ! Il rit pour lui-même et alla s'allonger dans son divan, serrant le coussin contre lui, en imaginant que c'était sasori. Il rougit à cette pensée et repoussa le coussin comme si il l'avait mordu. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? On ne rêve pas de serrer son ennemi dans ses bras ! Enfin, ennemi, ennemi, c'est vite dit. Qu'était-il vraiment aux yeux du roux ? Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Sasori était dans son atelier depuis plusieurs heures, dehors, la nuit était tombée. Il avait créé le torse et les bras de son futur chef d'œuvre. Content de lui, il rangea ses outils et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Demain c'était lundi, il reverrait ses chers camarades de classe, mais, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose…Il avait pourtant fait tous ses devoirs , Qu'oubliait-il donc ? Il se coucha, se disant que si il avait oublié, c'est que ça ne devait pas être bien important et il ne tarda pas à tomber dans un sommeil profond, peuplé de Deidaras et d'éléphants roses mathématiciens.

Deidara s'était levé tôt ce jour là, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour tous les élèves de son école. Il peigna avec un soin tout particulier ses longs cheveux dorés, choisit ses vêtements préférés avant de se diriger de bonne heure vers son établissement. Dans la rue, l'air doux lui caressa le visage. « La journée parfaite pour sécher » pensa-t-il, rêveur. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour important, il ne pouvait le rater .Et il accéléra le pas, tout joyeux que cette journée commence.

« La photo de classe ? » s'exclama Sasori.

« Ben oui, comme chaque année » répondit Hidan en riant.

« Oh chier ! j'aime pas les photos de classes. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les photos de classes ? » s'exclama Deidara visiblement surpris.

« Ben quoi ? Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » rétorqua sasori

« C'est un des jours les plus beaux de l'année ! »

« Hun ! Pour les imbéciles qui aiment se pavaner devant l'objectif d'un photographe à deux balles, oui ! » répliqua méchamment Sasori.

Kisame se tourna vers Deidara un peu inquiet. Le blond leva la tête, fronça les sourcils, prit une grande inspiration et….

« Le jour de la photo de classe est l'un des plus beau jour de l'année car non seulement, on se prends en photo avec le reste de notre classe et son souvenir reste gravé à jamais dans notre cœur, mais en plus, on peut échanger notre photo individuelle avec ses amis. J'en ai de kisame quand il avait 4 ans. Il est trop chou ! Je vous montrerai demain »

« Qu..Quoi ? roooh, c'est le revers de la médaille ! »

« Ne m'interromps pas Kisame ! Et donc, je continu sur ma lancée … le jour de la photo de classe est un jour fantastique aussi parce que… Pendant qu'on prend les photos, on a pas cours ! » Le blond partit alors dans un rire diabolique jusqu'à se qu'il se prenne une baffe de Sasori en pleine tête.

« Aieuh ! »

« Fainéant !tu ne pense qu'à éviter le travail toi hein ! »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls jours de l'année qu'il n'a jamais séché. » renchéri Hidan.

« Hidan, espèce de traitre ! »

La bande d'amis se mit à rire, changeant de sujet. En parlant de fainéantise, Le blond avait besoin de trouver Tobi…

La journée se déroula lentement, certains professeurs profitant de l'évènement pour ne pas travailler. Vint alors le moment de faire les photos. Deidara sortit son plus beau sourire pour l'occasion, Sasori resta ... sans expression, Kisame fit peur à des filles en souriant, Hidan fit le V de la victoire en tirant la langue, Kakuzu fit une tête d'enterrement, tobi fit un grimace de gamin, Zetsu posa comme si il devait poser pour des documents officiels,... Bref, tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pour la photo de groupe, Deidara était juste à côté de Sasori. Le roux sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main du blond contre sa hanche et son corps se rapprocher de celui de son camarade de classe. Deidara se pencha alors vers l'Akasuna et murmura à son oreille de « se décoincer et de sourire un minimum ! ».Le photographe allait bientôt tirer, mais avant de se remettre à sa place, le blond déposa un bisou dans le cou du marionnettiste et effleura son lobe d'oreille de ses lèvres. Le roux sentit comme une décharge parcourir son corps et frissonna.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Le roux esquissa un mince sourire, posant avec le blond qui le tenait toujours par la hanche, le rapprochant d'avantage de lui. Sasori décida de répondre à ce geste et passa son propre bras dans le dos de son camarade. Le sourire de Deidara s'agrandit alors. Un flash éclaira la pièce.

Après ce petit évènement si attendu par certains et si détesté par d'autres, la classe s'installa dans un petit coin ensoleillé de la cour et passa la journée à papoter. Quand vint enfin vint l'heure de la distribution de ces fameuses photos, les élèves se tenaient dans leur classe, réceptionnant calmement leurs pochettes. Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin des cours retenti, Deidara leva un bras en l'air, faisant le V de la victoire et affichant un grand sourire.

« Et maintenant vient le moment tant attendu de…l'échange de photos ! » cria-t-il joyeusement.

Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi et toute la bande se dirigea vers le blond et ils s'échangèrent leurs photos.

« Viens Sasori ! On a pas eu la tienne ! » Braya le blond.

« A quoi bon s'échanger des photos ? On dirait des collégiennes ! Vous vous tapez trop la honte ! »

« Et alors ? On s'en fiche d'être ridicule, de toute façon, y a personne à part nous. Et puis, ça nous fera un souvenir. Dans 10 ans, on se dira « roooh, c'était nous quand on était jeunes. » et on se rappellera tous les moments passé ensembles. »le roux ricana et sorti de la classe.

Sasori était devant son casier, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une petite enveloppe colorée. Il l'ouvrit e tomba nez à nez avec les photos de ses camarades. Post it était collé à l'arrière « on savait que tu ne rentrerais pas dans le jeu. Regarde dans ta pochette :p » . Sasori ouvrit au plus vite sa propre pochette… 6 de ses photos, correspondant au nombre de ses camarades, avaient disparus. Comment avaient-ils fait pour les lui voler ? Il soupira et referma son casier, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, ils le surprendraient toujours.

Minuit, Sasori ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait beau le chercher, il n'arrivait pas à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il décida donc de se prendre un verre d'eau. En passant par la salle à manger, il s'arrêta devant la grande table où il avait posé ses pris la photo de Deidara et la contempla à nouveau. En effet, il avait passé sa soirée à la regarder entre ses devoirs. Et là, une évidence sauta aux yeux du roux : si il n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'est parce que la photo de Deidara lui manquait.

* * *

Voilou, fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ reviews alsjeblieft .


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ! J'aimerai vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me motive à écrire ^^ Un grand merci à tous ! =D

* * *

« Et alors ? t'en a pensé quoi de notre cadeau ? » Demanda Deidara d'une voix enjouée.

« Bah oui, c'est vrai ça ! t'en a pensé quoi ? » Renchéri Hidan que la phrase lancée par le blond avait sorti de sa léthargie.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? » les défia Sasori.

« Ouiii ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Eh bien… J'aurai mieux fait de les jeter, vos photos ! »

« Heiiin ? » crièrent Hidan et Deidara

« Oui, mais tout compte fait, j'ai bien mieux à faire, ricana le roux, grâce à elles, je vais faire des marionnettes à votre effigie… »

« Ah, c'est gentil ça »

« Oui, ça prouve qu'il tient à nous »

« J'ai pas terminé !... donc, je vais faire des marionnettes a vos effigies et ensuite… je planterai des aiguilles dedans pour en faire des poupées Voodoo ! »

« AAAAARG ! » Hurla Hidan en s'enfuyant.

Sasori tourna le dos au groupe et se dirigea vers une salle vide située au bout du couloir, à l'écart des autres.

« Il a l'air de mauvais poil. » dit Kisame, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Non, tu crois ? » demanda Deidara.

« Il a peut être quelque chose de grave, un problème ou un truc sur la conscience. » dit Tobi.

« Hein ? Mais D'où tu sors toi ? »

Tobi continua, imperturbable « Vous savez, quand on est blessé de l'intérieur, même les personnes les plus braves peuvent devenir cruelles. Il faudrait établir un dialogue afin de… Aieuh ! »

Deidara l'avait poussé. » C'est ça, c'est ça, retourne à tes bouquins de Psycho et lâche nous la grappe, tu veux ? »

« La citrouille a raison, on devrait lui parler ! » s'exclama Hidan.

« T'as raison. » renchéri Kakuzu.

« Hm » approuva l'artiste blond

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Deidara. »Qu…quoi ?c'est quoi tous ces regards ?... Ah non ! Il n'en est pas question ! » se défendit le blond, qui avait comprit que ses amis l'avaient désigné, à l'unanimité, comme porte parole.

« Siiiiii » dit le groupe, d'un ton fort peu rassurant.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es la personne la plus proche de Sasori ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi cette excuse bidon !Vous le connaissiez bien avant moi ! »

« Peut être, déclara Kisame, mais il est venu vers nous dans l'espoir de faire ta connaissance. »

« Quoiiii ? » s'exclama le blond.

« Ben oui, il ne savait pas comment te prendre, pas dans le sens pervers hein Dei, alors il est venu vers nous pour mieux te connaitre et s'approcher de toi petit à petit. » Explique Le jashiniste.

« L'ordure ! pensa Deidara, il ne faisait que m'embêter et dans mon dos, il jouait les timides devant mes amis. »

Sur cette pensée, le blond fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle où le roux s'était installé. Il poussa la porte violement, près à en découdre, mais, lorsqu'il apreçu Sasori, le visage défait, des cernes sous les yeux, un air mi-triste, mi-mauvais peint sur le visage, il se ravisa. Il s'approcha doucement du roux et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. »Tu sais, si tu veux parler, on est là. On sera toujours là pour toi, parce tu es notre ami. C'est vrai qu'on n'aurait pas du voler tes photos, si tu veux, on veut bien te les rendre, mais si on l'a fait, c'était pour en avoir une de toi aussi. »

« Vas-t-en » lui répondit le roux.

« Pardon ? »

« Vas-t-en. »

« Super ! et pour quelles raisons ? »

Sasori ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le mur en face de lui.

« Monsieur est de mauvais poil alors tout le monde doit en profiter ! Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais, mais toi tu t'en fiche ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de ta froideur, marre… marre de toi ! »

Le roux releva la tête lentement alors que le blond partait en claquant la porte. « Et toi, tu t'inquiète pour moi ? » murmura-t-il.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, dans un silence tendu, le blond ignorant le roux et le roux ayant le regard perdu dans le vide. Ces deux là ressemblaient d'avantage à des zombis qu'à des êtres humains. A la fin de la journée, ils se quittèrent sans même un au revoir, ne faisant même pas la route ensemble. Le blond s'était dépêché de partir pour ne as avoir Sasori sur le dos et ne pas devoir s'expliquer avec lui, tandis que Sasori, lui, avait préféré trainer devant son casier.

« Gaara ! » s'écria le blond en fonçant dans les bras de son ami.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« C'est Sasori ! On s'est disputé. »

« Bon, et si on entrait pour que tu me raconte tout ça ? »

Le blond, le nez toujours enfoui sur le torse de son ami, accepta, et Gaara eut toutes les misères du monde à rentrer dans sa maison, son ami toujours pendu à son cou.

Deidara se retrouva face à une tasse de chocolat, assis confortablement dans un divan moelleux. Il commença alors son récit. Gaara se crut alors au théatre, tant le blond mettait de sentiments dans son récit.

« …Et on s'est pas parlé de la journée » avait soupiré l'artiste. »Pourquoi il réagit comme ça, je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Le mieux, c'est d'attendre. »

Deidara leva la tête et regarda Gaara avec étonnement. Celui-ci poursuivit sa phrase afin que son ami trouve ses explications. « Tu sais, Sasori connait toujours, il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, une mauvaise passe en septembre C'est ainsi et cette « tradition » perdurera autant qu'il vivra. Mais en plus de cette « mauvaise passe », un autre problème vient s'ajouter à celui qu'il a déjà : le concourt de marionnettiste. En fait, c'est loin d'être un problème pour lui, mais il stresse à mort pour garder la première place, donc, il est forcément de mauvaise humeur. Pardonne-lui s'il te plait. »

Deidara fit la moue et ne répondit pas à son ami. Ils restèrent donc à deux, devant un bon film dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. (On_ lui a fait un croche pied… Ok je sors_)

17 heure, Sasori était toujours dans son atelier, à travailler sur la marionnette qu'il allait présenter au concourt. Il fallait qu'il le remporte coute que coute ! Il allait enfin entamer le visage, la partie la plus délicate de la marionnette, et c'est avec un soin tout particulier qu'il travailla le bois pour lui donner les formes voulues. Après des heures d'acharnements, La tête était enfin terminée et le corps assemblé. Sasori observa son œuvre en souriant. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit le résultat: Deidara. Sa marionnette ressemblait trait pour trait à Deidara et, pour lui, cela signifiait sa défaite. Il regarda encore sa création, toutes ses heures de travail anéanties pour rien ! Le sentiment de défaite bien vite place au sentiment de rage, il s'empara d'un de ses outils et frappa le pauvre être inanimé, si bien qu'à la fin, il n'en restait plus que des débris. Sasori stoppa et, choqué par ses propres gestes et regardait le reste de la marionnette qui gisait sur le sol, la ressemblance entre la poupée et son ami lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains : en commettant cet acte, il avait l'impression d'avoir indirectement tué le blond. Il hurla et s'enfuit de sa maison.

Il était 22heures, Deidara rentrait enfin chez lui lorsqu'une boule rousse lui fonça dessus, le faisant tomber. Le blond s'assit tant bien que mal sur son séant et regarda la chose, toujours accrochée à lui, qui lui avait foncé dessus il y a quelques instants.

« Sasori ? »

Sasori sanglotait contre le torse de son camarade, se cachant de son regard. Deidara dût se résigner à rester dans cette position pour une durée indéterminée. Il essayait de lui parler, mais le roux sanglotait et ne lui répondait que par des monosyllabes. Deidara décida alors de trainer Sasori jusque chez lui. Heureusement qu'il était face à sa maison !

Une fois dans sa maison, le blond déposa l'Akasuna dans son divan, lui offrit une tasse de chocolat et partit prendre une douche. « Pourquoi diable est-il ici ? » pensa-t-il alors que l'eau brulante coulait sur sa peau. Quand il redescendit, le roux semblait calmé, il en pleurait plus et sa respiration était régulière. Deidara s'assit à côté de lui, lui demandant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il était dans un état pareil.

« … et en voyant la marionnette disloquée, je t'ai vu, toi, dans cet état et… j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir commis un crime,… de t'avoir tué ! » à ces mots, Deidara éclata de rire. Sasori était si mignon ! Mais celui-ci sembla vexé par ce soudain éclat de rire et voulu partir, mais la main du blond le retint.

« Attends. Tu sais, je me moque pas de toi. On va dire, que je m'imagine la situation, c'est tellement irréel que ça en devient marrant. Mais… Tu m'as dit que c'était une défaite que défaite une marionnette à mon effigie, parce que, pour toi, j'incarne la perfection, c'est bien ça ? »

Sasori hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop où le blond voulait en venir.

« Donc, tu viens de m'avouer que tu me trouvais sexy ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Heiiin ? » Sasori venait de remarquer son erreur ! Et merde ! Il ne croyait pas Deidara capable de déduire si facilement, même lui n'y avait pas pensé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, vite, trouver une parade, vite.

« Ne sois pas si gêné voyons ! Toi t'es sexy je trouve, tu vois, je te le dis et je suis as mort pour autant. »

Sasori et Deidara s'observèrent un moment, puis le roux l'enlaça, le remerciant pour son écoute et s'excusant de son comportement de ce matin.

« ça va, ça va » murmura Deidara en tapotant dans le dos de son ami. « Ca va, tu peux me lâcher maintenant… Sasori ! … Sasori ! … Sasori ? ». Le dit Sasori s'était endormit dans les bras du blond.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Le réveil sonna, Deidara grogna, Sasori émit une plainte. Il était bien dans son lit, bien au chaud. Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures, c'est une fois dans cet univers sombre et tranquille qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud collé à son flan. Il sorti sa tête des draps et tomba nez à nez avec

« DEIDARA ! Qu'est se que tu fiche là ? » Hurla le marionnettiste.

« hn ! , le blond s'étendit et bailla avant de tourner son visage vers l'Akasuna, Eh bien, hier soir, tu t'es endormi sur moi. »

« Qu…quoi ? Erf ! »

« J'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

« Merci, c'est gentil, mais tu peux partir tu sais. »

« Pour ça faudrait peut-être me lâcher ! »

Sasori devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Oh ! Pardon. »

« Mah ! C'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas ! » Le blond lui pinça les fesses avant de se lever. Sasori était aussi pale qu'un linge à présent. Le rire cristallin de Deidara résonna dans la pièce, il lui tira la langue en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Allez, viens, on va être en retard, et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi, on finit à midi ! ».

« Flemmard ! » et Deidara pencha sa tête de ôté pour éviter un coussin que le roux avait lancé.

Français, Deidara était en train de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il avait caressé le roux une bonne partie de la nuit. Un sentiment de gène, de honte et de culpabilité s'était installé en lui en y repensant, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la peau de l'Akasuna était trop tentante. Il lui avait d'abord chatouillé les lèvres, puis était passé sur les contours de son visages, ses joues pales. Ensuite, il avait descendu sa main, plus elle descendait, plus son excitation avait monté, il était passé sur son torse musclé mais as trop, avait redessiné les contours de ses tétons, sa respiration s'était accélérée, et il descendait, toujours plus bas. Heureusement, il avait réussi à s'arrêter, en rencontrant le bord du pantalon du roux. C'est à ce moment précis que sa raison lui était revenu, et que sa conscience lui avait soufflé que, se qu'il faisait, n'était pas honnête envers le jeune homme. Il avait remis sa main le long de son propre corps et avait scruté le plafond en attendant le sommeil. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance que Sasori ait eu le sommeil lourd et ne se soit as réveillé pendant sa séance de « massages particuliers ». il soupira, et continua de se remémorer ce passage encore et encore.

De son côté, Sasori enrageait. Pourquoi avait-il le sommeil si lourd ? Si il se serait réveillé, il aurait encore pût observer le blond dans son sommeil… voir plus ! Sasori rougit, avait il vraiment pensé ça ?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello le peuple ! Vous allez bien ?voilà, je poste un petit chapitre, mais attention, il y a un passage plus ou moins explicite mais avec viol. Donc attention. Sinon, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Jeudi, La journée aux deux heures de gym. Cours de gym donnés par Gai, leur voisin complètement jeté… ça promettait d'être beau ! Tous les élèves se tenaient dans la grande salle de gym, face à leur sensei. Sasori se tenait à quelques mètres derrière Deidara et l'avait dans son champ de vision. Décidément, l'équipement de gym lui allait à merveille. Ce petit t-shirt blanc qui ne laissait rien apparaitre de son corps et qui donnait l'envie de voir se qu'il y avait en dessous contrastait avec le short qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Le roux fut interrompu de sa contemplation par un éclat de voix qui le fit sursauter.

« Sasori ! Est-ce que ça va ? ». C'était Gai, encore et toujours, qui l'interrompait dans ses activités. Raah, celui là, si il aurait pu le tuer ! Qu'est se qu'il y avait encore ? C'est alors que son regard descendit vers ses camarades de classes et qu'il vit leurs têtes fixer quelque chose sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il porta ses mains à sa face « Ah du sang ! » Il saignait du nez et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Soudain, une angoisse le prit « et si les autres se doutaient qu'il avait eu ce saignement en matant Deidara ? » il devint pale comme un linge et ne sut où se mettre. Si bien que Gai demanda à une bonne âme de s'occuper de lui.

Après avoir lavé son visage et s'être mis un coton dans le nez (sexy !) Sasori retourna en cours. Ça lui apprendra à mater ses camarades se dit il… Mais comment pouvait-on s'en empêcher alors qu'on avait une superbe créature à ses côtés ?

« Ah ! Je vous attendais ! » Leur lança Gai en les voyant revenir. « J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire… » .

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

« A partir de maintenant, nous allons… aller à la piscine le jeudi à partir d'Octobre ! N'oubliez pas votre maillot de bain ! »

« Quoi ? C'est ça cette annonce importante ? » Cria Hidan.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous foutez de nous ! moi qui croyais que c'était quelque chose dans le genre « on va changer vos uniformes de gym » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! » S'écria le jashiniste.

« Bah pourquoi ? ils sont bien les uniformes ! » lança Sasori en repensant au blond. En parlant de blond, où était il ? Il se tourna et vit que Deidara avait la mine défaite. Il allait lui demander s'il avait un problème, mais Kisame le retint.

« Tu sais, lui dit-il, Deidara a toujours du mal avec la piscine. Tu comprendras, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Laisse le, ne t'inquiète pas. » . Après cette annonce, le cour commença normalement.

« Mais n'empêche, il parait qu'on saigne du nez quand on est excité par quelqu'un ! hahahaha ! » . Le jashiniste beuglait à travers toute la cantine un mont de conneries, faisant atterrir la moitié de sa nourriture sur les plateaux de ses compagnons.

« hahaha, continua-il, se fichant pas mal du regard haineux que lui lançait Sasori, on était que des mecs ! Tu fantasmerais sur l'un d'entre nous ? »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du marionnettiste.

« Ou alors… c'est sur Deidara… »

« Quoi ? Même pas vrai ! » S'exclama le roux

« C'est vrai après tout, continua Hidan, l'autre jour, vous êtes arrivé ensemble à l'école et un peu en retard… Vous avez peut être passé la nuit ensemble… et puis, un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage, ta réaction me crie que j'ai raison… »

Sasori faillit tomber de sa chaise à cet instant. Pourquoi ?pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il sur lui ? Pourquoi les crétins devenaient soudains si intelligents ?il se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Le voilà obligé de fuit maintenant. Heureusement que le principal intéressé n'était pas présent. Où était il d'ailleurs ?

Deidara avait décidé de s'isoler quelques instants après l'annonce de Gai. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas annuler cette stupide activité ? Il devrait le savoir pourtant, mais ne faisait rien pour l'interrompre…Promis, il allait voir ce demeuré à coupe au bol après l'école et allait lui faire part de ses pensées les plus profondes. Il n'allait pas rire longtemps, ça non.

Mais des voix interrompirent le coure de ses pensées. Il leva la tête dans leur direction. Il vit des sourires mesquins sur des visages qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Le calvaire allait recommencer.

Sasori arpentait les couloirs déserts, il se dirigeait à présent vers les toilettes, seul lieu il aurait pu méditer en paix. Il allait pousser la porte, lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant des toilettes. Il fut intrigué, parce qu'à cette heure ci de la journée, personne n'était censé être dans les environs, tous les élèves étant en train de manger avec leurs camarades. Bien sur, il y avait des exceptions, mais c'était quand même bizarre. Il décida de coller son oreille à la porte. Lorsqu'il entendit de quoi il était question, il décida de partir, jusqu'à se qu'il entende la voix de Deidara. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Deidara avait été trainé sans ménagement dans les couloirs déserts, après avoir été lynché par une bande qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Après qu'une pluie de coups se soit abattue sur lui et que ses agresseurs aient pris le dessus, quelques crocs en jambes et une paire avaient suffis à le mettre à terre, ses agresseurs avaient continué de le frapper alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître la porte des toilettes, son cœur rata un battement. Il aurait voulu crier, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait personne. Un fois à l'intérieur des dites toilettes, l'un des garçons lui avait nettoyé la bouche avec brutalité pendant qu'un autre l'avait plaqué contre le mur blanc.

« Comme tu es beau Deidara » avait ricané celui qui semblait être le leader de la bande, déclenchant le rire de ses agresseurs. « Je me demande bien se qui se trouve sous ces vêtements, pas vous ? »

Il se dirigea vers le blond , lui retira veste, puis sa chemise. Une fois torse nu, le garçon passa ses mains sur son corps, sans douceur, lui pinçant les tétons, ses mains passant sur sa peau sans la moindre douceur. Ensuite, il ordonna qu'on lui retire son pantalon. Ses fidèles sujets s'exécutèrent. Mais quand vint le moment de quitter son dernier habit, le blond se débâtit comme un diable. « Hey ! mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve ! Tiens, prends ça, sale chienne ! » un pluie de coup de pieds s'abatis sur lui. Il tomba une nouvelle fois, n'ayant plus le courage de se battre, n'ayant plus le courage non plus de détourner la tête lorsque le « chef », pantalon et boxer descendu, présenta son sexe face à lui. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'on le força à prendre le membre en bouche et qu'on le força à le sucer, aucune plainte ne sorti de sa bouche lorsque la semence de son bourreau se rependit dans sa bouche. Non, se sentait juste sale et voulait qu'on le laisse, quitte à se qu'on l'oublie, mais qu'on le laisse là, à jamais.

« Aaah ! t'es bonne tu sais ! »

Deidara ne réagit toujours pas, se disant qu'on en avait fini avec lui, mais il sentit qu'on lui enlevé son boxer, qu'on avait visiblement oublié, préférant le rouer de coups. Une fois nu, à moitié étendu sur le sol, il sentit quelque chose de dur et chaud sur ses fesses, près de son entrée. Il n'entendait plus ses agresseurs, il réalisé juste, pour la énième fois, se qui était en train de se passer. Alors il cria. C'est alors qu'une sorte de boule de feu rentra dans la pièce.

Sasori était entré dans la petite pièce. il avait vu Deidara, nu sur le sol. Il s'interposa entre lui et ses agresseurs.

« Si vous l'approchez ! » Souffla-t-il avec colère. Ses yeux étaient devenus haineux, une colère sourde et dangereuse s'était emparée de ses membres, et tel un poison, s'infiltrait dans ses veines, sous sa peau, jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'attaqua à celui qui semblait être le leader. Sasori n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, mais dans l'instant présent, s'était un peu comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait prit possession de lui. Si bien, qu'il prit rapidement le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur le « chef », le serrant à la gorge de toutes ses forces. Il fallu l'aide des 5 autres garçons pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ils lui arrachèrent leur chef des mains et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Le roux mit quelques instants à revenir sur terre, en entendant un gémissement de douleur derrière lui. Il prit sa longue veste et la jeta sur le blond recroquevillé sur le sol. Il l'enveloppa dedans, comme dans une couverture et emmena le blond avec lui, le portant tel une princesse. Heureusement que sa veste était assez longue. Il quitta l'école, et se dirigea vers la maison du blond. Par chance, les rues étaient désertes à cette heure ci de la journée. Il arriva enfin devant la grande maison, allongea le blond toujours en état de choc sur le canapé et se précipita vers la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose de chaud pour le réconforter. Il entendit des bruits de pas : le blond , rassemblant ses dernières forces, avait quitté le canapé et s'était élancé dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. Sasori se précipita à sa suite, et, lorsqu'il atteint enfin la chambre, il le vit, face à la fenêtre, près à sauter. Il se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber.

« Non ! ne fait pas ça ! je t'en pris ! » Lança-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il caressa les cheveux de son ami, le serrant contre lui.

« Je suis sale… Je suis si faible. »Murmura Deidara

« Ces types, tu les connais ? »

« Chaque années c'est la même chose : quand vient la période de la piscine, ils me harcèlent. Au début, c'était juste des railleries, des « t'es belle Dei ! » puis, ils ont commencé à lorgner sur mon corps, puis à me toucher les fesses.. . et ici… » il eut un hoquet, et parti vomir dans la salle de bain. Sasori l'aida à maintenir ses longs cheveux, en lui caressant doucement le dos.

»ca va aller, ca va aller » murmurait il sans cesse.

Ils allèrent dans le salon, Deidara, à bout de nerfs et visiblement exténué, s'endormi dans les bras du roux. Il sentit le rose monter à ses joues quand il constata que l'artiste ne s'était toujours pas habillé. Il souffla, chassant les vilaines pensées qui commençaient à affluer et s'endormi à ses côtés après avoir laissé un petit bisou sur le coin de sa bouche.

Deidara se réveilla vers 18h. Le roux était toujours couché sur lui. Il rougit légèrement, puis reprit confiance. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser faire, il devait se battre et être heureux pour reprendre le dessus sur ces crétins. Il regarda le roux qui dormait paisiblement. Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un haut le cœur lui prit. Non, il ne devait pas penser aux évènements de la veille. Et puis, il n'était pas comme eux. De plus il l'avait sauvé su viol et du suicide. Il se trouvait un peu stupide d'ailleurs, car il avait accompli ce geste, plus pour voir si le roux allait le retenir que pour en finir. Il se sentait minable quand il y repensait.

Sasori ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent longuement, avant que Sasori ne le prenne par la nuque et ne l'amène à sa bouche. C'était un baiser tendre et passionné, mais Deidara tenta de se retirer. Sasori se pencha vers son oreille et souffla « Tu vois, que qu'il y a comme différence entre ces connards et moi, se sont les sentiments, le respect et la douceur. Je t'aime, je te respecte et je serais toujours tendre avec toi… » il mordilla alors le lobe d'oreille du blond, le suçotant, puis, passant sa langue dans son cou, lui faisant de petits baisers doux. Il reparti vers ses lèvres, et, dans l'ivresse du moment, poussa un grognement de satisfaction. En parlant d'ivresse, Deidara avait remarqué la grande bouteille de vodka rouge vide qui gisait sur le tapis. Le roux ne s'était pas privé de vider le bar pendant son absence. Il disait donc tout se qu'il pensait en étant bourré ? Intéressant ! Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de refaire boire le roux si il avait besoin de savoir certaines choses. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à se que le blond ait faim et ne se lève et que le roux ne se rendorme à cause de l'alcool. Deidara était heureux, et c'est avec le sourire qu'il entama son repas.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. reviews ?=D


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous ^^ Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre :s. Je voulais vous dire aussi que je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps pour écrire la suite Il n'y a aucune excuse à donner à part peut être que votre chère auteur( ou pas XD) a préféré trainer dans les boites de nuit et squatter chez ses potes plutôt que d'écrire* se prend une tomate en pleine face* je suis désolééée. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Le soleil brillait, la lumière était trop vive. Sasori sentait qu'il avait mal à la tête. Où était il ? il sentait quelque chose de dur sous lui, comme du bois. Il ouvrit les yeux mais le soleil l'aveugla. Il fronça les sourcils, grogna et les referma.

« Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un vient chez moi et vide toutes les bouteilles de mon mini bar ! »

« Hein ? quoi ? j'ai rien fait » réussi à prononcer Sasori d'une voix pâteuse.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi j'ai retrouvé une bouteille de vodka rouge sur le tapis, plusieurs bouteilles de bières sous les meubles, une bouteille de whisky totalement vide et une bouteille de vin à moitié entamée ? »

«Vu le nombre de bouteilles que j'ai trouvé, c'est pas un mini bar se que tu as mais un… »

« Ah ! tu viens de m'avouer que c'était toi le coupable. »

« En même temps, qui veux tu que se soit ? rooh, je me rappelais plus d'avoir bu autant. »

« Oui, et d'avoir dormi autant »

« Comment ça ? »

« On est samedi et il est 10 heure du mat' ! »

« Quoi ? » Sasori se releva d'un bond. « Aieuh ! » Il avait un mal de tête fou. »J'ai maaal ! »

« Quand je vois tout se que tu as bu, ça ne m'étonne pas. On est rentré à 14heure du jeudi, j'ai dormi jusqu'au lendemain à 18heures… tu ne m'aurais rien fait par hasard ? » Demanda Deidara, l'air grave et soupçonneux.

Sasori baissa la tête et poussa un soupir, il alla s'assoir à la table, se servant un bol de céréales. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais, jeudi, tu était dans un état… Enfin, tu étais… triste, défait, et dans un grand état de choc. Ma grand-mère est médecin… je lui ais demandé quelques cachets… et je te les ais donnés…Après, j'ai cherché partout après tes bouteilles d'alcool. J'étais tellement triste, j'avais tellement mal pour toi, que… j'ai bu, une première bouteille, puis une deuxième… et puis c'est le noir, je me rappelle plus. J'ai certainement dormi. »

« Quoi ? Tu m'as drogué ? »

« Ne cris pas je t'en supplie ! » gémit le roux. « J'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! »

« Et pour te souler comme un ivrogne aussi »

« Roooh non ! arrête ! arrête de dire ça ! Je sais même plus se que j'ai fait ! »

« T'es venu te rendormir près de moi. Et vers 8heure ce matin, t'es tombé du divan. »

« Et toi, tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis hier 18heures. Puis j'ai mangé, je suis allé prendre une douche et je suis allé dans mon lit. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le roux trouva un certain attrait à son bol.

« Je suis désolé » murmura le roux, assez fort pour que Deidara l'entende.

« C'est pas grave, je te pardonne… Après tout, j'ai déjà connu pire. » Un haut le cœur le prit, il se leva précipitamment, pour aller vomir aux toilettes. Mais cette fois, le roux n'alla pas l'aider, il posa sa tête sur la table, gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Se qu'il avait mal à la tête !

Vers midi, ils mangèrent des pates sans sauce ni rien dessus, car ils étaient trop « malades » pour avaler quoi que se soit. Deidara avait eu de l'appétit la veille, mais celle-ci l'avait quittée, certainement le contre coup de « l'incident » quant à Sasori, il avait tellement bu qu'il en était malade. Ils mangèrent en silence… et l'après midi passa aussi en silence

Quand 19 heures arriva, Sasori prononça la première phrase de l'après midi : « Est se que je peux rester dormir chez toi ? ».

Le blond acquiesça. Il alla s'assoir près du roux qui était littéralement affalé sur le canapé.

« On fait quoi ? » lâcha le blond

Sasori rougit à cette pensée, le blond le remarqua « Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Pour rien »

Un long moment de silence passa. Sasori se releva brusquement et se tourna vers le blond et vit qu'il sanglotait.

« Hoï, Deidara, qu'est se que tu as ? » Il s'approcha doucement de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. »Viens là » lui dit il en le resserrant contre lui. »Parle moi, raconte moi tout, même si c'est dur et tu verras, tu auras un poids en moins. »

Le blond se laissa aller contre son ami et lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Sasori frissonna et sentit une rage sourde monter en lui ces personnes paieraient pour se qu'elles avaient fait. Du moins, il s'arrangerait pour se venger sans que le blond ne le sache car il n'avait pas envie de baisser dans son estime en se faisant passer pour une bête sauvage qui frappait tout se qui se trouvé sur son passage. Le blond pleura beaucoup et finit par se calmer, l'étreinte de Sasori le rassurant.

Le lendemain, le roux se réveilla tot et partit en douce dans son atelier pour travailler sur son projet pour le concours de marionnettes. Il revint dans les alentours de midi pour réveiller le blond, mais il ne trouva pas celui-ci dans son lit. Il chercha dans toute la maison mais ne le trouva pas. Une vague de panique s'empara de lui « Où était donc passé Deidara ? » .Affolé, il partit en vitesse de la maison, faisant le tour du pâté de maison en l'appelant. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé, il se dirigea vers la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider : Gaara.

Il sonna et se jeta sur le garçon, totalement affolé. « Gaa… Gaara, Dei, il a… il a disparut, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arriv… » Il s'interrompit en apercevant Deidara , assis à la salle à manger en train de grignoter tranquillement une tartine au chocolat.

« Hein ? Qu-Quoi ? » Il s'était tellement inquiété et ce connard était tout simplement assis en train de manger, se souciant pas mal qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui au non ! sasori se dirigea vers le blond et lui donna une gifle. « Tiens ! Ça t'apprendra de me donner du souci ! »

« Excuse moi, mais toi aussi tu t'es pas gêné pour partir sans dire un mot. Tu as un juste retour des choses ! »

« Hé ! Mais j'ai rien fait ! » Protesta Deidara.

« Tu n'as rien fait ? Tu es parti sans rien dire. Imagine mon angoisse quand je suis rentré et que tu n'étais plus là ! pas un mot pour me dire que tu étais ici, rien ! »

Le roux allait répondre quand Gaara l'interrompit « Oh ! J'ai l'impression de voir une dispute de couple là !Il se passe quoi à la fin ? Vous êtes en couple ou quoi ? Et expliquez moi, j'en ai marre de pas comprendre !»

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Deidara prit la parole « Non, nous ne sommes pas en couples. En fait, c'est très long à expliquer. Jeudi… j'ai, j'ai… » Le blond n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il partit en courant vers les toilettes, tenant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Il a quoi ? » demanda Gaara en haussant un sourcil.

« Hé bien… On va dire qu'il s'est fait agresser à l'école.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Gaara.

« Oui, t'as pas remarqué l'hématome qu'il a sur la joue ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mais pourquoi il est partit vomir ? »

« Hé bien, il n'y a pas eu qu'une agression… »

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que… gai a annoncé que vous alliez à la piscine ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« Oui et oui. T'as raison sur toute la ligne. »

« Et… ça a été si loin ? »

« Oui, quand même. Ils ont obligé Dei à faire une fellation au « chef » de la bande. »

« Oh je vois. Il me le payera celui là ! »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui… Enfin je crois savoir qui c'est. Dei te l'a décrit ? »

« Je l'ai vu. C'est moi qui me suis interposés entre eux. Le « chef » était un petit binoclard aux cheveux gris. »

« Oui, c'est bien lui. Ce garçon court après Dei depuis que nous sommes petits. Au début, il s'amusait juste à le coller, mais avec le temps, il est devenu plus insistant. Deidara l'a envoyé balader comme il se doit . ça ne lui a as plu et depuis, il s'amuse à tourmenter Deidara quand on va à la piscine, en disant qu'il ressemble à une fille, en lui pinçant les fesses ou autre. Il s'appelle Kabuto si tu veux savoir.»

« C'est vraiment une ordure ce gars. Il me payera se qu'il a fait à Dei »

Il y eut un petit blanc avant que gaara ne reprenne la conversation. « C'est pour ça que tu étais si inquiet pour lui ? »

« hein ? AH oui ! Bah, jeudi, on aurait dit qu'il avait essayé de se jeter par la fenêtre. Alors autant te dire que je le surveille de près ! »

« Tu sais, Deidara est une personne qui aime qu'on prouve qu'on tient à elle. Il a dû être terriblement déstabilisé et a dû vouloir te tester. Mais ne t'en fait as trop pour lui. Tu sais, Dei en a vu d'autres. D'ici quelques jours, il ira mieux. »

« Comment peux tu dire ça de lui ? »

« Tu ne le connais as entièrement. Ni lui, ni son passé. En tout cas, crois moi que si il aurait été en réel danger, Kisame serait intervenu. »

Sasori se sentit vexé : alors tout le monde était au courant et personne n'avait agi ? Qu'est se que c'était que cette histoire ? mais il connaissait Gaara et, bien que sa réaction lui semble bizarre, il savait qu'il aurait d'autres explications plus tard. Du moins, c'est se que lui fit comprendre le Sabaku avant que Deidara n'entre dans la pièce.

« Sasori, j'aimerai parler seul à seul avec Deidara. Tu pourrais… »

« Oui, je m'en vais, t'inquiète. Après tout il est en de bonnes mains. J'y vais. » Sasori se leva et quitta la pièce. Il était plus ou moins rassuré et vit qu'il lui restait encore une belle après midi devant lui. Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour continuer sa marionnette.

Une fois sasori parti, Gaara s'expliqua avec le blond. « Sas' m'a tout raconté. Kabuto t'a encore embêté n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond grogna, ignorant le roux.

« Arrête de fuir. Tu sais bien que tu as une part de responsabilité dans tout ça .Et arrête de faire des aires s'il te plait, car croire que tu es dégouté par cet acte , j'y crois pas. »

« Bien sure que si je suis dégouté de se qu'il m'a fait ! Il m'a obligé ! En plus je suis encore vierge si tu veux savoir ! »

« Tu l'as sucé… »

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais été pénétré. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire ! Avec tout se que tu as fait dans le passé…»

« C'est vrai pourtant ! et je n'ai jamais pénétré quelqu'un… Même si ça a déjà failli se produire, mais ma pauvre proie geignait comme une fillette parce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir mal » Ricana Deidara.

« Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais ! » le gronda Gaara

« Oui, mais j'avais peur de passer pour un crétin si j'avais un petit ami et que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. »

« Tu te rends compte de se que tu dis ? Et regarde le résultat : Tu es encore célib'. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »

« J'ai pris du bon temps, ils en ont pris aussi, ça m fait de l'expérience. C'est bon, l'histoire est close. Et puis, ils ne s'en sont pas plaint à se que je sache ? si ils ne voulaient pas, il avait qu'à dire non ! Et puis, c'est pas tes oignons, je fais ça avec qui je veux et quand je veux !»

« Oui, mais tu as pensé aux maladies ? Non ! Parce qu'à l'époque, tu étais trop jeune… Trop jeune et trop con. »

« … »

« Et pour en revenir à Kabuto, il était le seul qui t'aimait vraiment et toi et ta bande l'avez humilié et quand il s'est fait des amis, il en a profité pour se venger. C'est un peu normal comme réaction .Imagine toi, voir la personne que tu aimes faire la pute avec tous les gars qui lu tombait sous la main mais ne as vouloir de lui, c'est horrible, même pour un connard comme lui. »

« Tu tiens avec lui ou avec moi ? Il m'a collé, m'a harcelé, j'allais quand même pas faire des choses avec ! Et puis je suis encore vierge, je te l'ai dit»

« Oui, mais lui ne le savait pas. Tu aurais dû être plus discret au niveau de tes relations»

« ça va! On a qu'une vie et elle est courte, faut savoir en profiter. Pourquoi me serais je caché pour un connard comme lui ? »

« Tu as raison sur ce point… Mais sache qu'à cette époque, il n'y a pas que Kabuto qui était mal. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi tu le sais ça ?»

Le blond baissa les yeux et ne bougea plus. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis et celui-ci dura jusqu'au soir.

Avant de quitter son meilleur ami, le blond se tourna vers lui et lui demanda : « Au fait, tu lui as dit à Sasori tout se que j'ai fait par le passé ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« J'ai un peu honte d'avoir joué avec tos ces gens. Mais bon, c'est du passé désormais. »

« Je sais. Tu n'es pas un monstre non plus. Mais ne retombe pas dans l'enfer dans lequel tu t'étais plongé il y a quelques années. Et essaye de rester auprès de Sasori , avec lui, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. »

Le blond s'apprêta à quitter son meilleur ami quand il s'interrompit « Je voulais te dire : ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir sucé Kabuto fait ça qui me dérange… se qui me dérange, c'est de l'avoir fait alors que j'aime quelqu'un… ça me donne l'impression d'avoir trahi cette personne malgré moi. »

Le blond parti en courant dans la rue, cette révélation lui enlevant un poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis pas mal de temps.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre, j'essayerai d'écrire le prochain au plus vite * s'attache à son PC*. Gros bisous à tous. Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est Eden-Maru (qui a été occupée ces derniers temps. ce chapitre qui devait être posté il y a deux semaines a trainé en longueur. Désolé.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

« Bon sang Deidara !Viiiite ! On est à la bourre ! ».On était un samedi matin aux environs de 8 heures du matin et Sadori parcourait la maison d'un certain blond en hurlant.

« Hmmm ! » Grogna la petite touffe blonde qui venait d'émerger des draps. « Qu'est se qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que c'est le concours de marionnettes ! Faut pas que je sois en retard ! »

Ni une ni deux Deidara sauta du lit et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. Après avoir prit la douche la plus rapide de son existence, il s'empara d'une chemise classe et d'un Jeans simple et enfila ses converses grises. « Parfait » se dit il en se regardant tout aussi rapidement dans la glace. Il alla rejoindre le roux dans le hall et ils sortirent de la maison en courant. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qui par chance, se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de la maison de Dei. Ils arrivèrent avec 4 minutes de retard, se qui énerva grandement Sasori. Arrivé à la gare, ils virent que le bus qui les mènerait à la salle de concours n'arriverait que d'ici une demi-heure. Sasori en fut d'autant plus stressé.

Le bus finit par arriver, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur, Deidara , que le stresse de Sasori avait gagné, tempêta sur une fille qui n'arrivait pas à enfoncer sa carte de bus dans l'appareil. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination avec un quart d'heure d'avance.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, Sasori demanda à l'accueil dans quelle salle se déroulait le concours. On lui renseigna : salle 12. Il parti en courant vers la vaste pièce qui, d'après le plan que l'employé lui avait donné, se situait au fond du couloir.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Sasori li expliqua que les marionnettes participants au concours n'étaient pas visibles. Seules celles recalées étaient présente, mais elles étaient néanmoins des chefs d'œuvre à ses yeux. Il lui demanda de ne pas se moquer de ces créations, même si il les trouvait particulièrement hideuses ou mal faites. Deidara promit et ils entrèrent.

Quand Deidara vit toutes les marionnettes il se senti mal à l'aise. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il en vit une particulièrement effrayante. il n'avait jamais aimé les marionnettes, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre car elles ressemblaient trop aux humains .Elles étaient si résistantes et à la fois si fragiles, leur yeux fixes et dénués de toute expression lui semblaient si.. Réels, comme si elles étaient vivantes et mortes à la fois. C'était glauque, il croyait qu'à tout moment, elles allaient se lever, s'animer même si il savait que c'était impossible, ce doute le prenait à chaque fois qu'il était en leur présence.

Le sentiment d'insécurité grandissant et voyant que Sasori avait été abordé par un couple d'une quarantaine d'année, il décida de se retirer et retourna dans le vaste Hall de la salle d'expo .Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma Deidara ne fumait jamais… sauf en cas de force majeur et en situation de stresse et il était dans une situation de stresse le concours, l'histoire avec Kabuto ,les cours,… tout se mélangeait et c'est avec bonheur qu'il avala une bouffée de fumé. Il n'y avait personne ce samedi, mais d'habitude, ce bâtiment rassemblait foules d'expositions et de curieux. Aujourd'hui, le seul évènement ayant lieu était ce concours. Il allait donc devoir attendre patiemment que ça se termine.

Un bruit de talons claquant au sol le fit se retourner. Il fit face à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses chewing gum. Il l'avait déjà vu, elle était à son école, deux années en dessous de lui si il ne se trompait pas. Elle trainait toujours avec un blond turbulent et un noiraud qui faisait la gueule et dont elle semblait être amoureuse. Il la regarda, l'air surpris qu'elle vienne lui parler.

«Bonjour… excusez moi, je cherche la salle du concours… Il n'y a personne à l'accueil… »

« C'est au fond du couloir Hm »

« Merci… Vous présentez l'une de vos œuvres ? »

« Ahn ! Non ! Du tout ! L'art est éphémère. Et je trouve ces marionnettes peu rassurantes»

« Oh » Elle rougit puis releva la tête « Mais… pourquoi êtes vous là. »

« He bien j'accompagne un crétin roux qui veut absolument passer le concours… »

« Roux ? Serais ce Sasori. »

« Ouais »

« Oh. Moi je viens pour sa grand-mère, Chio . Sasori est un brave garçon, mais chaque année, il connait la même déception. » Le blond leva un sourcil « Il perd à chaque fois face à sa grand-mère. Il l'aime de tout son cœur mais réagit parfois froidement à son égard à cause de ça. »

« Vraiment ? Tout ça pour de simples pantins ? C'est ridicule ! »

« Ne dites pas ça ! Ces pantins sont toute sa vie. J'ai la chance de connaitre Sasori, c'est un artiste talentueux, cependant, il lui manque quelque chose comme le disait mamy Chio. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, une chose capitale, et tant qu'il ne la pas trouvée, ses marionnettes seront imparfaite. Et pourtant, dieux sait si il les travaille ! Il a même accompli des choses que mamy Chio n'a pas su accomplir… et pourtant, il se retrouve toujours deuxième à ce fichu concours. » Sur ces paroles, la fille s'interrompit et se dirigea vers la salle, lançant un dernier sourire à Deidara qui se demanda si cette fille racontait la vie de Sasori à n'importe quel inconnu qui prononçait son nom. Ses marionnettes imparfaites… on verrait bien après tout, il écrasa sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la salle.

Midi, les personnes assistant au concours se jetaient à présent sur la table remplie de victuailles. Deidara en était à sa troisième assiette de charcuteries lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasori n'avait rien avalé. « Tu n'as pas faim Chachori ? » demanda Deidara, la bouche encore pleine.

« Non… et ne parle pas la bouche pleine idiot ! »

« hn ! » grogna-t-il en retournant à son assiette. Il savait que Sasori ne mangeait pas parce qu'il était stressé. De toute façon, il ne saurait rien y faire, il fallait juste que les résultats de ce fichu concours tombent.

13 heures. Les résultats du concours tombaient. On avance les 10 marionnettes gagnantes, toujours enveloppées dans leur tissu gris, se qui laissait le suspense durer jusqu'à la fin. Les marionnettes furent déballées dans l'ordre décroissant de leur place. Petit à petit, elles diminuaient. Quand il n'en resta plus que 3 le stresse monta d'un cran chez Sasori… lorsqu'il n'en resta plus que deux, il quitta la salle précipitamment, n'en tenant plus et le stresse étant pour lui insupportable. Deidara resta, pour voir et pour pouvoir lui dire quelle place il avait obtenu. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait, non il savait que Sasori avait gagné… si il avait perdu, il serait si triste, et ça, le blond ne le voulait pas.

La deuxième marionnette fut découverte. Pour garder le suspense, les organisateurs ne disaient pas le nom du vainqueur, ils montraient juste l'œuvre de la personne. C'était la marionnette de la femme du maire de la ville : Kushina Uzumaki. Elle était belle, très belle avec ses cheveux roux… est ce que Sasori aurait prit cette personnalité emblématique et importante de la ville comme modèle pour son œuvre ? Quelques murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Ensuite, l'homme tira sur le tissu qui enveloppait la dernière marionnette, le voile tomba enfin. Deidara su tout de suite pourquoi cette marionnette était la grande vainqueur :Ces cheveux longs blonds couleur 'or, ces yeux bleus brillants, ce sourire un brin provocateur et ce visage sûr de lui … tout ceci lui rappelait quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu cette personne… Soudain, la foule se tourna vers lui, l'observant. Avait-il pensé tout haut ?

« Hey , Regarde maman, le monsieur il ressemble à la poupée ! » s'exclama une petite fille.

La foule approuva et ne se retourna vers le jury que quand il prononça le nom des deux grands gagnants…

Deidara crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Sasori… Il était premier ! Enfin, il réalisait son rêve en étant premier ! Il poussa un énorme cri de victoire et se retint de sauter sur place. Il allait quitter la salle pour annoncer la nouvelle à L'intéressé, mais quelqu'un le retint. Il se retourna et fit face à une femme d'un certain age.

« Bonjour, je suis grand-mère Chio . Puis je vous parler une minute ? »

Elle s'assit sur un banc, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Sakura vous a déjà parlé, donc vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il manquait quelque chose à Sasori pour qu'il réussisse ce concours… »

« Pourquoi me dites vous cela ? » s'étonna Deidara.

« Parce que… Je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à vous qu'il a trouvé cette chose. Et c'est grâce à vous et à cette pièce manquante qu'il a pu me battre aujourd'hui. ». Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de la vieille femme. « Je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! merci ! merci d'avoir fait tout cela pour mon petit fils ! »

« Mais euh… Je n'ai rien fait du tout voyons. Mais… qu'est se qu'il manqué à Sasori ? »

« L'amour tout simplement. »

« Quoi ? Mais, comment pouvez vous savoir que c'est grâce à moi qu'il l'a trouvé ? »

« Parce que c'est vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui êtes cette marionnettes… »

« Pardon ? »

« Voyons, il n'y a aucune différence entre vous et cette marionnette »

« Mais… c'est vrai ça ! »

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes pas reconnu ! »

« Beuh. » Deidara fit la moue, se qui fit rire la vieille femme. « Allons, il faut que vous trouviez Sasori pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »

Quand Deidara lui annonça la nouvelle, Sasori blêmit puis lui sauta au cou en hurlant de joie. Jamais le blond ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Soudain, le roux avança sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa, puis, retourna en courant vers la salle où tout le monde l'attendait pour le discours. Deidara toucha ses lèvres et rougit en souriant. Il décida de rester dans le couloir.

« DEIII ! , cria Sasori, faut se lever ! »

« Hn ! » Le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Non, il ne se lèverait pas aujourd'hui, il avait bien trop la flemme. En plus, il faisait humide dehors et il détesté l'humidité. Non, il ne bougerait pas de son lit aujourd'hui et celui qui le ferait bougé n'était pas né.

Ou pas ! Le blond était assis à la table de sa cuisine, en train de manger un hamburger.

« Comment tu peux manger un truc pareil ? » demanda Sasori

« J'ai pas le choix, y a plus rien de le frigo, y a plus de croissants et ça fait des mois que j'ai plus acheté de pate à tartiner. C'est tout se qui me reste… ça et des chips d'ailleurs » répondit-il en s'emparant d'un paquet de chips paprika.

« viens, on va faire des courses » dit le roux.

La veille, après le concours, ils étaient partis boire un verre en ville. Ils étaient rentré vers 22h, assez éméché, Deidara les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du roux et tenant une bouteille de champagne dans la main et le roux, tenant encore debout contrairement à son ami, le soutenant de toutes ses forces et criant sa victoire avec le blond comme un abruti. Ils étaient tombés comme des masses sur le divan, l'un sur l'autre, buvant et chantant sur l'air des « petits bateaux qui flottent sur l'eau ». Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les alentours de 3 heures du matin en se serrant mutuellement dans leurs bras.

Deidara maugréa. Il détestait sortir de chez lui… surtout le dimanche, alors que tout était fermé sauf un petit supermarché se situant à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. C'est à contre cœur qu'il abandonna son paquet de chips pour suivre le roux. Il enfila un vieux pull trop grand pour lui, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur donné un semblant de style et s'en alla de la maison tel un zombi.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il poussait négligemment le caddy à travers les divers rayons qui composaient le supermarché du quartier. Visiblement Sasori, ayant vu l'état de ses placards et de son frigo depuis qu'il s'incrustait chez lui, avait décidé de réorganiser ses… placards et frigo. Il ne s'occupait de rien, Sasori dirigeait les opérations, partant dans tous les sens pour prendre des marchandises et les déposer dans le caddy du blond…

Et c'est ainsi que Deidara se retrouva à la caisse, avec des… aliments normaux !Là aussi le roux, le trouvant trop lent, l'avait écarté des opération car il était énervé car ils avaient dû faire un quart d'heure de queue car il n'y avait qu'une seule caisse d'ouverte et qu'il avait trouvé ça « inacceptable ». Ensuite, Gai leur avait proposé de les ramener chez eux. Ils avaient accepté avec joie… Mais l'avaient regrété amèrement après car Gai avait commencé à leur faire un discour made in Gai. Heureusement, le feu de circulation vers lequel ils s'avancaient passa ou rouges et ils purent s'enfuir de la voiture en courant.

Mais plus Le plus grand choc fut son retour à la maison, quand Deidara vit toutes les marchandises. Il n'y avait pas de boîtes, de nourriture préparée à mettre au micro onde,… il y avait de la « vrai » viande, … et même des légumes ! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait plus vu. En effet, sa nourriture se composait de pate à pain pas cuite, de tartine au choco, de légumes en conserve qu'il mangeait à même le pot car il avait « la flemme de les réchauffer ». Deidara était fainéant… très fainéant. Et peu doué en cuisine en fait, il ne savait que préparer des nouilles instantanées et des œufs.

«Qu'est se que t'as ? C'est la première fois que tu vois un légume ? »

« Crétin ! » répliqua Deidara en lui jetant le chou à la figure

« Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant. »

« Mais … Je ne sais même pas se que je vais en faire ! Je ne sais pas cuisiner. »

« eh bien je vais t'apprendre… » souffla le roux à son oreille en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Je sais que c'est une drôle de fin. Mais la suite viendra bientôt, je vous promets de la faire le plus vite possible. Gros bisous, et merci à vous.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, C'est Eden-Maru, qui revient avec ce petit chapitre et qui regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir posté avant. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Sasori plaqua Deidara contre le plan de travail, ses lèvres se tenant à quelques centimètres de la bouche du blond. Le marionnettiste se pencha vers son cou, deidara eut un bref geste d'esquive qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté : le roux revint à la charge de plus belle.

Les lèvres du roux se posèrent dans son cou, son corps le plaquant encore plus fort contre le plan de travail derrière lui.

« Sas… Sasori… qu'est se que tu fais ? »Mais il n'eut, pour toute réponse, qu'un grognement et une main s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

Deidara ne savait pas se qu'il se passait et réfléchissait à toute allure sur la tournure que prenait les évènements. Peut être valait il mieux ne pas y penser. Mais, Sasori ne l'avait jamais embrassé … Du moins pas en étant dans son état normal. Il est clair qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés de nombreuses fois, mais à chaque fois, ils étaient dépassés par les évènements ou même n'étaient pas conscients de se qu'ils faisaient… était il tout à fait conscient ? Savait il se qu'il faisait ? Et si Sasori … Et si Sasori devenait comme Kabuto ? Et si il voulait lui faire du mal ? C'est vrai, il y a peu de temps, ils étaient encore ennemis ? Non, Sasori ne ferait jamais ç Deidara se laissa emporter dans le baiser.

Vers 14h, Deidara était couché dans le divan à jouer avec son argile alors que sasori lisait tranquillement le journal quand celui-ci se leva, jeta la gazette dans un coin de la pièce et tira le blond par le bras. Le baiser semblait oublié et Deidara s'en trouvait soulagé. Il suivit bêtement le roux qui le mena jusqu'à la cuisine. À peine arrivé derrière le plan de travail, Sasori lui envoya un objet non identifié à la figure.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » rugit Deidara en dépliant le tablier, si Sasori croyait qu'il allait cuisiner, il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond !

« Un tablier pour ne pas te salir »répondit le roux.

« j'ai pas envie de faire de la cuisine moi ! » cria à nouveau le blond qui préférait amplement s'amuser avec sa pate à modeler.

« Qui te dis qu'on va faire de la cuisine ? » dit Sasori d'un air coquin.

« Qu-Quoi, » demanda le blond, stupéfait, n'osant imaginer quel sens prenait la phrase de son ami.

Si il avait su… le voilà qu'il était en train de repeindre les murs de son hall d'entrée. Il avait de la peinture plein les cheveux et pestait contre ce maudit roux qui en plus avait choisit une sale couleur grise.

« Eh bien, eh bien, c'est une combinaison de plongée que j'aurais du te donner. »

« Aha très drôle ! » rétorqua le blond. « En plus, ta peinture est ignoble. »

« Normal petite tête, c'est une sous couche »

« En gris ? »

« Oui… gris clair… tu verras après, tu aimeras, j'en suis sûr. »

Le blond descendit de son échelle et mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Et pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Sasori l'enlaça eti déposa un léger baisé dans son cou. « Je crois que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Tu as fait un beau travail, vraiment, c'est très bien fait. »

« En même temps j suis en section art, baka ! »

« hahin… par contre, tes cheveux… ils sont aussi couverts que le mur »pouffa le roux.

« Roooh ça va hein ! »

« héé, sois pas vexé va. » lui dit le roux en lui enserrant la taille .Puis, il ajouta avec un sourire narquois « on va arranger ça ». Et, le menant par la taille, il le dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude dans la grande baignoire du blond, prépara les divers champoings et bains moussant ainsi que les serviettes. Le blond quant à lui, se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et tenait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne vas pas te baigner tout habillé n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sasori en se dirigeant vers lui et l'aidant à enlever son t-shirt.

« A-arrête ! »

« quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda le roux.

« Eh bien… c'est assez gênant. » dit il, baissant la tête vers le sol.

La main de Sasori lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. « Tu sais, on est entre hommes. Tu n'as pas à être gêné. »

« O-ok, mais laisse moi me déshabiller tout seul. Je ne suis pas un infirme. »

Sasori haussa les épaules et partit dans la pièce voisine. Soulagé, Deidara se sépara de ses derniers habits et se plongea dans l'eau chaude, se détendant et fermant les yeux. Sasori s'était encore joué de lui en lui faisant croire qu'ils allaient prendre leur bain à ce moment, Il devait surement être en train de cuisiner le repas de ce soir.

Mais c'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain claqua et que Deidara sentit que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Sasori (1), nu comme au premier jour, le fixant intensément.

« Qu'est se que tu fais là ? »

« Ben, j prends mon bain tiens »

« M-mais je suis déjà dans la baignoire ! »

« Et alors ? Je ne peux pas me baigner avec mon pote ? Je te dérange ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste bizarre. ». Deidara était proche de ses amis, mais cette expérience était exclusive. Les seules fois qu'il s'était baigné avec des amis, s'était lorsqu'il allait à la piscine avec eux. Il avait un maillot, or, dans le cas présent, il était nu, et, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi,mais la situation le gê voix de Sasori le ramena à la réalité.

« Tu veux que je fasse tes cheveux et ton dos »

Le blond accepta sans hésiter : il était là, alors autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. C'est alors que les paroles de mémé Chiyo lui virent en tête… c'était l'amour qui manquait à Sasori… Non, c'était impossible, Sasori n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il avait juste offert son amitié au roux, il l'avait épaulé dans son œuvre, peut être l'avait il un peu inspiré, mais jamais Sasori n'éprouverait de sentiments pour lui. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais ça lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Sasori aurait une superbe femme, des enfants, et lui, l'homo, il serait seul à les regarder par delà la clôture de leur jardin, en train de s'amuser en famille. Oui, il avait choisit un chemin de solitude, du moins son cœur l'avait choisit. Sasori vit le visage de Deidara s'assombrir. La peur de la solitude et de ne pas être aimé en retour se peignait sur son visage et lui donnait un air triste.

« Qui a-t-il Deidara ? »

« Hein ? Rien. »

« Menteur ! »

« C'est juste que je pensais… »

« J'ai vu ça. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »Il vit la mine du blond s'assombrir d'avantage et sut qu'il ne tirerait pas d'aveux aujourd'hui. Aussi décida-t-il de le distraire en lançant une boutade. « Tu as peur que je t'abime tes cheveux en te les lavant ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'ai demandé il y a à peine cinq minutes si tu voulais que je te fasse tes cheveux .Aurais tu oublié ? »

« Oui, j'avais oublié ! » Dit Deidara en riant. « Se que je peux être distrait parfois. »

« C'est pas ta faute voyons, tu es juste comme les poissons rouge… »

Sasori se prit la bouteille de bain douche en pleine face.

« Aieuh ! ça fait mal !crétin de blond va ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire que j'étais bête. C'est bien fait. Et maintenant, fais moi mes cheveux ! »

« À Vos ordres monseigneur ! »

Il tourna le dos à son ami qui vint se placer derrière lui, s'emparant du shampoing.

Deidara s'appuya sur lui alors qu'il était en train de masser délicatement ses longs cheveux dorés. C'était bon et si relaxant ! Il sentait les tensions s'en aller, il était parfaitement détendu, si bien qu'il ferma les yeux. Les mains de Sasori descendirent et entreprirent de laver son torse, passant doucement dessus, remontant vers le cou et redescendant vers son ventre. C'est alors que Deidara tiqua. La respiration de Sasori s'était accélérée, ses mains étaient fébriles et surtout, il sentait quelque chose de dur toucher le bas de son dos. Deidara préféra ne pas y penser et posa la question directement à son ami. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à ses appels et continua ses caresses, se dirigeant toujours plus bas. Deidara se sentait mal à l'aise. Que faire ? Ils étaient en train de faire une bêtise, il le sentait.

« Non arrête ! » cria-t-il en poussant Sasori. En se retournant, il ne reconnut pas celui qui lui faisait face. Non, ça ne pouvait être Sasori. Il lui ressemblait, mais jamais il n'avait vu cette expression dans son regard.

« Sasori ? » réussit à prononcer Deidara. Mais le roux ne le laissa pas parler d'avantage et se jeta sur lui en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deidara sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle… non, il l'avait perdu en acceptant de prendre son bain avec son ami. Il sentait désormais les lèvres de son ami parcourir son corps. Comment aurait il pu imaginer qu'il ferait ça ? En y réfléchissant bien, de nombreux éléments auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : la marionnette lui ressemblant étrangement, toutes les fois où il l'avait embrassé, sa présence à ses côtés, les regards qu'il lui jetait… Oui, tout lui hurlait qu'il avait raison, mais alors pourquoi être tombé si facilement dans le piège ? Pourquoi s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup ? Peut être parce que, au fond, il en avait envie lui aussi. Avec tous ses rêves où Sasori était doux avec lui, ses regards, cette présence qui l'apaisait tant. Oui, il aimait Sasori, il en était sûr à présent. Il revint à la réalité, la bouche de son ami parcourait toujours son corps. Deidara se redressa, pris la tête de Sasori entre ses mains et l'amena vers lui. Il l'embrassa timidement puis approfondit le baiser. Il fut déstabilisé en sentant le membre dur de son compagnon sur sa cuisse.

« Sas-Sasori. » murmura le blond, mais le roux commençait déjà un mouvement de va et vient sur son ami. «

« Je n'en pouvais plus… depuis le temps que… Deidara ». Sasori prononçait des phrases incohérentes et reprenait ses mouvements de plus belle.

Deidara aimait cette sensation, de sentir le poids de Sasori sur lui, d'entendre sa respiration saccadée, de sentir son membre gonflé de désir… oui, il le désirait… Akasuna no Sasori, le mec le plus froid et le plus inexpressif de toute l'école le désirait et le lui montrait, Deidara ne sut pourquoi, mais cette constatation le rendit fier. Fier d'avoir fait craquer l'Akasuna, fier d'avoir un amant si parfait, fier de pouvoir partager tant de choses avec lui. Deidara embrassa encore son ami. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre avait droit à un baiser passionné.

Après un certain temps, Sasori se stoppa. L'eau était devenue froide, la baignoire lui semblait trop petite, il se sentait quelque peu fatigué, bien que l'excitation fut toujours présente. Il se lava en vitesse et prit soin de son amant. Il le sécha activement afin qu'il n'ait pas froid d'avantage. Une fois complètement séché, Deidara vint se coller au roux.

« Ahrn, non Dei, ne fais pas ça » murmura faiblement Sasori à son oreille. Mais Deidara n'était pas de cet avis et continua de se frotter sur lui. Oh oui, l'Akasuna devait être un amant formidable, il voulait continuer se qu'ils avaient fait, aussi, s'empara-t-il d'un grand peignoir dans lequel il enveloppa Sasori avant de le mener jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois dans la dite chambre, ils se blottirent sous les couvertures. Sasori vint bientôt se placer au dessus de Deidara et fis des mouvements de va et vient. Deidara se lassait de cette position, son amant commençait à être lourd, il devait être fatigué d'être au dessus, aussi décida-t-il d'inverser les positions et se retrouva au dessus.

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami plus si ami que ça.

Le petit jeu dura une partie de la nuit. Ils n'osèrent pas aller plus loin. Après s'être câliné une dernière fois, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

* * *

(1)(Qui d'autre que lui… bon, ça aurait pu être Gai, mais avouez que ça aurait été ballot)

J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me mettent des reviews, vraiment, merci, ça fiat chaud au cœur, même si je n'y réponds pas souvent (mérite une claque, mais vous n'allez pas me frapper, n'est ce pas ?)


	14. Chapter 14

Eden is back !J'ai l'impression que ça fait 100 ans que je n'ai plus écrit. Je voulais remercier ceux qui continuent de me lire et qui mettent des reviews . Les reviews, c'est un peu comme le carburant de la personne qui écrit.(fière de sa trouvaille) bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Lundi matin, cours de gym. « Quelle loose » pensa Sasori , mais bon, il y avait un côté positif à tout ça : il était aux côtés de son petit Deidara adoré et il avait un alibi pour le coller : ils allaient à la piscine et donc, il se devait de rester auprès du blond pour le « protéger ». Protéger peut être, se rincer l'œil surement. Et, en son for intérieur, Sasori parti dans un long et retentissant rire diabolique.

Arrivé à la piscine, ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines…

« Sasori, là ! » s'exclama le blond en montrant la dernière cabine libre, située au bout du couloir.

« Oh bon dieu ! »

Ils se ruèrent vers elle et claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Hidan, qui les avait suivi pensant être dans leur groupe frappait énergiquement à la porte en lançant des « Hey ! Soyez sympa les gars, laissez moi entrer »

« Tu viendras avec moi » s'exclama kakuzu

« Pitiiiié, j'vous en pris, laissez moi rentrer, j'ai pas envie d'être avec Kakuzu ! » Dit l'argenté, redoublant d'effort contre la pauvre porte qui, malgré ses coups et ses supplications, resta close.

À l'intérieur de la cabine, nos deux jeunes gens s'écroulaient littéralement de rire : Sasori avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Deidara mettait ses mains devant sa bouche pour que leur camarade ne l'entende pas. Mais la faible barrière de ses mains céda et il rit à gorge déployée… Toute la piscine dû l'entendre ce jour là. Sasori plaqua vivement ses mains sur la bouche de son ami

« T'es discret hein toi ! Tout le monde va nous entendre ! »

Mais le blond ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Sasori se demanda se qu'il se passait dans cette petite tête blonde. Quels scénarios inventait il donc ?

Deidara finit par se calmer, les larmes dues à son hilarité coulant encore de ses yeux. Sasori vint les lècher et ils enfilèrent leur maillots, Sasori ne se privant pas de la vue splendide du corps nu de son ami. « Hum, à croquer » pensa-t-il. L'envie l'emporta et il alla mordre la peau de son blond qui sursauta en lançant une légère exclamation de surprise.

« Sasori, qu'est se que tu fais ? » Le roux cessa de le mordre pour lui répondre… qu'il le mordait, tout simplement. Deidara, indigné, lui envoya son pied dans le tibia. C'est qu'il lui avait fait mal, l'animal. Il se dirigea vers les casiers pour remarquer… que tout le monde devait déjà être en train de se baigner. Ils étaient en retard… Gaï allait les tuer.

Voyant la tête de son cher ami se décomposer, Sasori, qui l'avait rejoint, lui demanda la cause de ce changement d'humeur.

« Gaï sensei va nous tuer » souffla-t-il.

« Parce qu'on est en retard ? Tu rêve. Au pire, il nous fera faire vingt fois le tour de l'école sur les mains . »

« Hein ? Vite Sasori, il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne se fâche d'avantage ! « dit le blond qui était une vrai feignasse , surtout en sport.

Mais alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour partir vers les douches obligatoires pour rentrer dans le bassin, le roux l'empêcha de passer.

« quoi ! Qu'est se tu fiche Sasori, laisse moi passer, on est déjà en retard ! »

« Non. » répondit calmement celui-ci

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je ne joues pas » et il se pencha sur les lèvres tremblantes de colère qui lui faisait face. Il mit fin rapidement au baisé et ajouta un « maintenant on peut y aller ».

Deidara fulminait « et c'est pour un simple baiser que tu m'as empêché d'avancer ? »

Sasori se retourna et lui dit, avec tout le sérieux du monde « simple ? Un baiser de toi a une valeur inestimable à mes yeux »

« t'exagère pas un peu ? »

« A peine. Quand tu m'embrasse je… » les mots restèrent suspendus, l'espace d'un instant, Deidara vit une émotion se peindre sur le visage pourtant si inexpressif de son ami. Laquelle, il ne sut déchiffrer, mais il devina tout de même que c'était négatif de la tristesse, du regret et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne sut déchiffrer. Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui sourit en lui disant de venir avec lui pour commencer leur cours.

Sasori avait plongé. Deidara le voyait maintenant progresser avec aisance jusqu'au bord opposé. Il réfléchit à se qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques instants à peine .C'était bizarre de voir Sasori afficher ses sentiments, même pour un court instant, et Deidara espérait qu'il aurait droit d'assister à ce genre de moment à nouveau mais pas des sentiments comme aujourd'hui, non, Deidara voulait y voir de la joie, oui, il voulait que Sasori lui ouvre son cœur. Il savait qu'il devrait être patient, mais il le serait. Il se demanda alors quelle était la chose dont Sasori allait lui parler tout à l'heure. Fichu roux, il s'était interrompu. Il ne lui en parlerait peut être jamais. Sasori était quelqu'un de tellement discret et de tellement énigmatique. Mais il souhaitait plus que tout que son ami se confie et qu'il puisse l'aider ,pour que plus jamais cette expression ne s'affiche sur son visage.

Le blond fut sorti de sa rêverie par un certain élève aux cheveux gris.

« Hé bien , jeune fille, on s'est fait mordre ? Voilà qui est très excitant ! ». Les personnes entourant le jeune homme se mirent à rire .

« Tiens, Kabuto, toujours accompagné par ses chiens fidèles. » dit il en désignant Tayuya,Jiroubou,Kidoumaru ,Sakon et ukon . Où étaient donc Hidan, kisame, Kakuzu et Sasori ? le blond les chercha des yeux et les aperçus en train de nager paisiblement .Il était fait comme un rat.

« Tais toi sale blonde ! » s'exclama tayuya en levant la main pour lui donner une claque.

Mais c'est alors que Temari, une fille de leur classe, qui avait cru que l'insulte était pour elle, se retourna l'air mauvais et s'en prit à la rousse.

Kabuto en profita pour emmener le blond dans le local où on rangeait le matériel. Il en profita alors pour le plaquer contre lui et le caresser lentement.

« A-arrête Kabuto ! »

« OOOh, voyez vous cela ? Tu es tellement excitée par mes caresses que tu ne sais déjà plus parler correctement.» , il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille « Tu es piégée , ici personne ne viendra te sauver. »

Il continua à caresser le blond et à embrasser sa peau tout en maintenant fermement sa main devant sa bouche afin qu'il ne puisse pas crier.

Pendant ce temps, Deidara cherchait à se libérer de la prise du gris, mais c'était peine perdue, il était bien plus fort que lui. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent, Kabuto avait prit son sexe en main. Le blond se débattit de plus belle, tentant de donner des coups de pieds à son adversaire, mais rien n'y fit, son agresseur avait déjà entamé un mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe en lui mordillant le cou. Deidara regarda partout si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Mais il ne vit que son maillot jonchant sur le sol, des bouées, des perches,… il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir ? Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le sexe en érection de son agresseur presser contre son intimité. « non ! » pensa-t-il, puisqu'il ne pouvait le crier.

Il avait envie de vomir, il pesa de tout son poids sur kabuto, espérant qu'il se lasse et ne le libère. Il essaya à nouveau de le frapper, mais n'y arriva pas. Pire, Kabuto l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui claqua la tête contre le mur. A moitié sonné, Deidara cessa toute résistance. Il ferma les yeux, en attendant que ça passe.

Soudain, il se senti tomber, heurta quelque chose de dur et froid. Il entrouvrit les yeux . Il vit la silhouette floue de Sasori frappant Kabuto. Le blond se frotta les yeux et observa du mieux qu'il pu la scène se déroulant devant lui. Sasori avait l'air d'un diable, son masque d'impassibilité était à nouveau tombé pour dévoiler un visage emplit de colère, de haine et de rage. Les coups pleuvaient sur Kabuto qui ne pouvait rien faire. Au bout d'un moment il ne bougea plus. Sasori s'approcha de Deidara , le souleva et l'emmena avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans les cabines, et sans un mot, il essuya le blond qui était visiblement bouleversé par se qui était arrivé. La vision des gouttes d'eau perlant sur la peau de son ami lui donna envie de lui . il se mordit la lèvre et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il l'habilla ensuite et sortit en trombe de la piscine. Il attrapa le premier taxi qui passait et se rendit au plus vite chez le blond. Il lui fait couler un bain et lui donna un petit remontant .Lorsque le blond eut fini, il lui annonça que le bain était prêt et qu'il pouvait se laver. Deidara ne tarda pas à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait hâte de se séparer de ses vêtements et d'enlever cette odeur de chlore, d'enlever la saleté qui avait souillé son corps.

Il était 18 heure, le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Sasori se tenait dans la chambre d'amis, pensif Deidara, quant à lui, n'avait pas quitté la salle de bain .Sasori commençait à s'inquiéter, mais, en entendant, l'eau de la baignoire couler à nouveau, il sut que son camarade ne s'était pas noyé.

Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas avec Deidara . Aussi, avait il préféré aménager son lit pour cette nuit et les jours à venir. Il rangea ses affaires et trouva par hasard un paquet de cigarettes dans l'armoire. Il en avait fumé étant plus jeune. Il rêvassa un instant, en tenant le petit paquet entre ses mains. Le passé, bien qu'il fût triste, il en avait parfois la nostalgie. Mais il reposa le petit paquet dans l'armoire et ferma celle-ci. C'est à ce moment que Deidara fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Sasori, inquiet.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, il fixa juste le lit qu'avait fait Sasori .Après un moment, il lâcha un «même toi… Je te dégoute. »

« Mais non voyons ! »

« Si,si, cherche pas à le nier. La preuve, tu as fait ton lit pour ce soir. Tu ne veux plus de moi, mais je te fais tellement pitié que tu n'as pas le cœur de me lâcher et de fuir. »

« Mais qu'est se que tu raconte Deidara ? »

« Je dis simplement que tu ne t'ai jamais gêné pour m'embrasser et pour me mater en douce. Et maintenant, tu ne veux plus de moi ,à cause ce ça. »

« Mais non, pas du tout. Je veux juste te laisser un peu… tranquille. Que tu te remettes de tes émotions. » Il le prit par le bras et l'amena contre lui. « Si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec moi, ici »

Deidara pleura et se serra contre son ami. Ils s'endormirent sur ces mots.

Le lendemain, Deidara n'alla pas à l'école, Sasori s'y rendit pour régler l'histoire de la veille. Et il dut la régler, dans le bureau de la directrice. C'est là qu'il vit à quel point il avait amoché Kabuto.

Après plusieurs heures, il fut libéré des griffes de Tsunade, alors que Kabuto était renvoyé. Tsunade avait cru bon de ne pas prévenir la police pour « ne pas faire de vague », mais Sasori se doutait bien que Kabuto lui avait offert quelque billets en échange de ce service. Heureusement, Sasori s'en fichait. Son blond, ayant un caractère plutôt optimiste, prenait plutôt bien se qu'il s'était passé, leur relation n'en était pas chamboulée, et il avait eu sa vengeance en frappant cet individu.

En rentrant de l'école, Deidara l'attendait. Il avait réussi à préparer quelque chose de mangeable, et il apprécia ce geste( et fut heureux de constater que la cuisine était encore en état de marche) ? Il informa Deidara sur la sentence de Kabuto, lui expliqua dans quel état s'était retrouvé Tayuya après avoir eu affaire à Temari, la tête de chien soumis qu'avait fait la petite bande de Kabuto, les regards noirs de la directrice dans leur direction qui les mettaient mal à l'aise. Toutes ces nouvelles firent rire Deidara, et il fut ému quand Sasori lui tendit une carte sur laquelle tous ses amis avaient noté un mot gentil et d'encouragement. Aussi décida-t-il de revenir à l'école du lendemain.

Le lendemain, le blond fut présent, même si il faillit partir à plusieurs reprises , les élèves se retournant sur son passage et se faisant des messes basses. Il avait aussi reçu de nombreuses lettres de soutient dans son casier. Visiblement, il avait lui aussi ses admiratrices.

« Mais se que je préfère, se sont mes admirateurs » avait il déclaré en regardant Sasori.

«Qui te dis que je t'admire ? Sale blond égocentrique et vantard ! »

« Qui te dis que je parle de toi ? » avait rétorqué le blond, un sourire sadique s'affichant sur le visage.

Sasori fit une drôle de grimace à cet instant. « Echec et math ! » s'écria le blond en lui déposant un petit bisou sur la joue. Il partit ensuite rejoindre Hidan et Kisame à qui il avait promit de montrer son nouveau prototype de pétard. Et oui, en plus d'être un artiste, Deidara était un artificier en herbe, et un peu pyromane sur les bords, se qui inquiétait parfois le roux qui craignait de se réveiller avec la maison en feu.

Une fois Deidara parti, il plongea dans ses pensées. Il l'aimait vraiment. Mais, méritait il d'être heureux après se qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

Voilà, finit. La suite arrivera d'ici peu, juré.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'avais promis de me dépêcher pour écrire la suite… Et finalement plusieurs semaines ont passées depuis la dernière publication. Je suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai une montagne de boulot, si bien que je n'ai plus aucune motivation le soir. (un vrai zombi) Ce chapitre est assez court, j'en suis navrée, mais si j'avaisécrit la suite, ça m'aurais prit trop de temps, donc je préfère poster en plusieurs fois. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (et qui ont la patience d'attendre la suite)

* * *

« Allez grouille ! »

Ils étaient encore en retard pour aller à l'école. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine… et on était jeudi.

« Promis, vendredi ,je ne viens pas ! » grommela Deidara

« Ou pas ! » le réprimanda Sasori ,courant dans la rue, un de ses bras tentant vainement de passer la manche de son manteau, son pied droit dépassant de sa chaussure.

« Oh ça va hein ! » râla le blond en ôtant l'essuie de ses cheveux, qui malgré tout restaient encore humides. Il le fourra dans son sac et attacha sa longue chevelure afin qu'elle ne lui tombe pas dans les yeux.

« Tu vas tomber malade… » dit le roux

« Quoi ? C'est une menace ? »

« Non, de la prévention, tu vas t'enrhumer à force de sortir comme ça. »

Le blond rétorqua, le roux répliqua, et ,tout en se disputant, il coururent jusqu'à l'école.

Un mois était passé depuis l'accident .Deidara n'en gardait pas de séquelles, Sasori s'était attendu au pire et avait fait son possible pour le blond. Et petit à petit, les vieilles habitudes avaient repris le dessus : les petites attentions, les petites disputes, les amis, l'école, les devoirs, l'art,… tout ce train train quotidien qui avait le don d'apaiser le blond.

Cependant, une chose dérangeait Deidara, ou plutôt, une question lui taraudait l'esprit : pourquoi Sasori s'acharnait il autant à vouloir aller à l'école ? Ils auraient très bien pu sécher ! Sasori, fatigué ces derniers temps à cause d'un sommeil difficile, avait du mal à se réveiller le matin, Deidara, n'étant pas du matin, appuyait sur le réveil. Résultat : retard. Et à chaque fois, c'était le même scénario : ils se douchaient en vitesse, attrapaient une tartine et couraient vers l'endroit maudit. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Il est vrai que Sasori accordait une importance toute particulière à ses études. C'était un élève studieux, il rendait toujours ses préparations, lisait tous les livres que leur donnait Kakashi leur prof de français, avait de bonnes notes, il était le premier de la classe d'ailleurs. Deidara approfondi son observation… Il était à l'opposé de Sasori : il ne suivait jamais les cours et séchait volontiers était sans cesse distrait parlait sans arrêt il ne pouvait se concentrer longtemps sur quelque chose, ses œuvres elles aussi étaient éphémère… qui a-t-il de plus beau que l'éphémère ? C'est pour ça que Deidara ne prenait jamais de photos : les plus beaux moments se passent le temps d'une seconde. Sasori le sortit de ses pensées en lui ordonnant d'aller plus vite. Il accéléra le pas et laissa ses pensées derrière lui.

Ils finirent par arriver, en retard malheureusement. Sasori bouda le blond : pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il appuie sur le réveil ? La journée se passa sans encombre, banale et sans un mot. Deidara détestait ça...

Le soir à la maison, l'atmosphère n'avait pas changé. Le roux restait toujours silencieux, construisant une marionnette. Deidara soupira : en plus il avait attrapé froid et sentait déjà la fièvre monter. Il se leva de son divan et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà noir dehors. Il était pourtant à peine soupira à nouveau, quelle sale journée, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin Si seulement Sasori l'avait laissé. C'était de sa faute si il était de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il l'obligeait à aller à l'école, Le faisait tomber malade et ne lui adressait plus la parole pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient arrivés en retard.

Quand sa tasse fut prête, il s'empara de son ordinateur et envoya un mail à Gaara. Il l'avait beaucoup délaissé ces derniers temps.

Il lui expliqua l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, lui confia son raz le bol et ses espérances concernant Sasori.

Ca lui faisait du bien de parler à Gaara, peut être pourrait il l'aider ? Mais l'aider dans quoi ? Sasori et lui étaient ils un couple ? Après tout, même si il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, était ce de même pour Sasori ? Il se rappela alors les paroles de mémé Chyo et se rassura… Mais il déchanta très vite, se disant que le roux ne l'aimait peut être plus. Ces derniers temps, tout en lui était étrange. Il en le regardait plus de la même manière, ne s'adressait plus à lui de la même façon,…même son visage avait changé : il était encore plus neutre qu'avant, mais avec une petite touche de tristesse au fond des yeux. Et cette tristesse, seul lui pouvait la voir, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'en alla dans la salle de bain après avoir mangé un reste de pates à moitié périmé : et voilà que Sasori ne se préoccupait même plus de son estomac ! A peine entré dans la salle d'eau, il s'enferma, fit couler l'eau et pleura.

Sarori, décida d'aller se coucher. Heureusement qu'il était passé avant le blond à la salle de bain ! Deidara mettait toujours trois plombes pour se laver, et c'était pire en cas de crises comme celles-ci. Encore une fois, Sasori décida pour cette nuit, de dormir dans la chambre d'amis .Il valait mieux. Il savait que le blond le prendrait mal, mais il n'était pas dans sa tête. Au pire, il quitterait la maison quelques jours.

Une fois dans la chambre, il loucha sur le tiroir dans lequel était caché son fameux paquet de clopes. Qu'est se qu'il les aimait ses clopes ! il avait envie d'une fumer une, là, tout de suite. Et comme lors de cette fameuse soirée, il grimpa sur l'appui de châssis, alluma sa cigarette et fuma, ses yeux se perdant dans le ciel avec les étoiles.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Deidara, la mine défaite. « Le parfait remake de la fameuse soirée » pensa le roux.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec moi ? » demanda Deidara, rampant tel un ju rei vers le lit. »Tu ne m'aimes plus , c'est ça ? »

« Non »

« Si ! ne me mens pas ! je le vois bien. Tout a changé chez toi ! Ton sourire, ta façon de me regarder, ta façon de m'embrasser, tout !je ne vois plus d'amour dans tes yeux ! »

« Ah oui ? mais alors tu y vois quoi ? » Demanda le roux en écrasant sa cigarette.

« De la tristesse »

Les yeux de Sasori s'agrandirent : il avait raison. Jusqu'au blond, personne n'avait su lire en lui.

« Tu es triste parce que tu es avec moi ? » poursuivi le blond.

« Non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que, je ne te mérite pas. Je suis une crapule et toi un ange. »

«Deidara se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa alors que Sasori tentait de le repousser. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et Deidara en profita pour s'accrocher à la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde.

« Pourquoi tu ne me mériterais pas ? hurla-t-il en l'empoignant par le col pour le plaquer sur le matelas.

« Quelqu'un est mort à cause de moi. »

C'était sortit comme ça, comme une phrase anodine. Le temps sembla se figer. Deidara contempla cet être qui lui était si cher. Sasori pensait qu'il le rejetterait quand il apprendrait ça ? Pourquoi le rejetterait-t-il ? Il l'aimait, avec ou sans mort.

Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. « Je t'aime, c'est tout se qui compte ! »

« Tu sais, je m'en veux tellement… Pour cet homme… »

« C'est pas de ta faute ! J'en suis sûr. On a tous fait des erreurs en étant plus jeune. J'en ai fait jusqu'à il y a peu de temps et continuerai d'en faire.C'est la vie. Mais il nous faut parfois une bonne claque pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin. Je ne veux pas connaître ton histoire, elle appartient à ta vie d'avant. Même si je ne connais pas tout de toi, je te fais confiance et je t'aime. C'est comme ça. Oublie un peu le passé et avance vers le futur… avec moi. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il embrassa le roux à nouveau, le caressa, avant que celui-ci n'inverse les positions et se retrouve au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle et le caresser.

« Fais-moi l'amour » Murmura faiblement Deidara, le désir se lisant dans ses yeux.

Et Sasori fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres…

* * *

Désolé pour cette fin quelque peu… Spéciale. Ne me jetez pas de cailloux (mettez plutôt des reviews :D)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello les la petite suite de ma fic (ça me fait penser au poker tout ça). J'espère que vous apprécierez .

* * *

Sasori se tenait entre les jambes de son amant et suivait peu à peu un chemin qui le mènerait à l'extase mais aussi, mais il ne le savait pas encore, dans l'enfer du passé.

Ses mains parcouraient le corps de cet être qu'il aimait tant. Une sensation qu'il avait connue bien avant monta en lui. La sensation qu'il ressentait lorsque l'adrénaline montait, l'excitation bien connue des moments fragiles, fragiles parce qu'ils sont éphémères et que l'instant d'après il se peut qu'il n'y ait plus rien. L'excitation qu'il ressentait quand il volait un scooter ou qu'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit la sensation de liberté, quand il faisait le mur et se baladait par-dessus les toits Le sentiment d'excitation quand lui et ses potes s'attaquaient à une bande rivale.

Il avait été un petit voyou jusqu'à ses 15 ans.

Sasori cessa tout mouvement, comme tétanisé, maintenant qu'il se rappelait d'où lui venait cette sentation, il voulait tout arrêter. Tout arrêter pour ne plus avoir à revivre cette partie de son passé, arrêter pour oublier… Mais pouvait-on vraiment oublié une telle chose ? Sasori se redressa, quitta cette antre qu'était les bras de Deidara et se coucha sur le flan à ses côtés. « Pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant et pas avant ? »se demanda-t-il. Il se leva, s'assit sur l'appui de châssis et alluma une cigarette et expira la fumée l'air absent. Le blond quant à lui, le regardait bouche bée mais n'osait souffler mot voyant que son amant était perturbé.

Un tas de question se bousculaient dans la tête du roux : Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment Deidara ? Serait-il resté un voyou s'il n'y avait pas eu cet évènement tragique ? Sasori n'en savait rien. Mais ce fameux jour fit prendre un tournant décisif à sa destinée. Il faisait si beau ce jour là, il vagabondait avec sa bande par-dessus les toits ou dans les rues. Ça avait été une belle journée, ils avaient nargué le concierge de leur ancienne école, ancienne car ils ne la fréquentaient plus depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient passé leur journée à enquiquiner les habitants de la paisible ville qu'était Suna. Sasori et ses amis étaient allongés dans un parc. Il était désert à cette heure, les enfants étant à l'école et les adultes au travail, quand tout à coup l'un de ses camarades avait proposé de se faire du blé. Intéressé, Sasori avait relevé la tête, et oui pourquoi pas ? Ils s'étaient levé et s'était dirigé vers le magasin que leur ami avait indiqué. C'était une vieille dame qui tenait cette petite boutique située dans une rue peu fréquentée. Ca aurait été un jeu d'enfant.

Sasori tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et expira une bouffée de fumée. Oui, tout aurait pu être si simple…

Sasori avait allumé sa cigarette et l'avait mit à sa se dirigeait vers ce petit magasin avec ses compagnons. Ils étaient rentrés et avaient commencés à saccager la pharmacie pour faire peur à la vieille histoire qu'elle leur donne l'argent plus facilement. Les rouages de ce plan auraient été parfaits si un grain de sable n'était pas venu s'y coincer et faire capoter toute l'opération. En effet, un voisin, et policier, alerté par le bruit était descendu dans la boutique. Sasori avait prit peur, il avait demandé à ses camarades de partir, mais certains ne voulaient pas le suivre. Il essaya de les dissuader de rester, que c'était trop dangereux (il n'aurait pas aimé finir dans un établissement pour jeune difficiles). C'est alors qu'un des gars de son groupe se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres et dit « dangereux pour nous ou pour lui ? » Le sang de Sasori s'était glacé dans ses veines.

Sasori frissonna. Cette phrase, il ne l'oublierait jamais. S'il avait su à l'époque…

Son « ami » avait alors sorti un revolver et l'avait pointé en direction du type, puis, avec un sourire mesquin, il le dirigea sur la vieille femme. Le policier sorti lui aussi son arme de service. il s'apprêta à tirer. Sasori se précipita sur lui, la balle sorti de sa trajectoire et alla percuter un mur. Cependant, un autre coup de feu c'était fait entendre, et lorsque Sasori se releva, il constata qu'il avait du sang sur sa chemise, puis il vit son ami inerte, la même substance rouge que celle de sa chemise coulant de son torse vers le sol.

Quelqu'un poussa un juron, un autre proféra une menace de mort, encore un autre sorti un couteau. La personne au couteau… La seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection, de l'amitié en ce monde, et ce policier qui pointait à présent son arme sur lui… Sasori s'empara de l'arme. « Petit pose ce cout… ». Trop tard : Sasori avait tiré. L'homme s'était effondré sur le sol. Mort. Sasori s'était enfui. Il avait couru, couru, avait fini par atteindre la frontière du village où il était tombé, accroupi. Pourquoi avait il tué cet homme ? Pourquoi son camarade était il mort lui aussi ? Pourquoi était-il si seul dans ce monde ? Pourquoi ses parents avaient ils été assassiner ? Pourquoi enfin, n'était il pas comme les autres ? Quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours ce vide dans sa poitrine, ça avait toujours était ainsi et ça le resterai. Pourquoi rester ici, dans ce monde dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place ? Il se trouvait là, sur les hauteurs qui surplombaient sa ville. Sa tête lui tourna et il se laissa aller.

Quand il s'était réveillé, tout était blanc autour de lui. Soudain, la vieille femme était apparue à côté de lui, assise sur une chaise.

« Hé grand-mère qu'est ce tu fais là ? Tu es morte toi aussi ? »

« Idiot ! Tu n'es pas mort, tu es à l'hôpital ! » Lança la vielle.

« Mais alors, pourquoi êtes vous là ? » s'étonna le jeune garçon.

« Pour te remettre sur le droit chemin » lâcha simplement la vieille.

Peu de temps après Sasori avait apprit par une infirmière qu'il avait fait une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres et qu'il en avait réchappé de justesse.

A sa sortie, Mamy Chyo (c'était le nom de la vieille femme) l'avait recueilli. Ils avaient déménagés, lui, Chyo et son ami, pour Konoha quittant cette vie pénible et malheureuse. Chyo avait trouvé deux maisons peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, son ami était parti vivre seul dans l'une d'elle alors que lui-même l'avait partagé avec la vieille femme.

Sa cigarette était bientôt terminée. Il soupira et fit tomber la cendre.

Il devait tout à Chyo. Elle l'avait sortie de la vie pleine de travers qu'il menait, lui avait trouvé un logement dans une ville paisible, l'avait inscrit dans une école, lui avait ouvert la voie. Elle lui avait apprit comment fabriquer des marionnettes. Or, selon Pépé Ebisô, ça ne se transmettait que dans la famille.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il apprit, en tombant sur un vieil album photo, que Chyo était sa grand-mère.

Sa clope était terminée maintenant. Il la jeta dans la poubelle, distrait. Quelque chose le dérangeais. Il sorti vivement de ses pensées et se tourna vers Deidara.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Gaara ! » Il se rhabilla et vitesse et fila comme l'éclair.

« Non, mais il pense à Gaara dans un moment pareil ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Deidara soupira et quitta le lit. Il avait faim.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment (ok je me couche). J'essayerai de poster la suite dés que je peux. Désolé d'ailleurs pour le manque de ponctualité dont je fais preuve ces derniers temps

. reviews ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, puis j'ai été atteinte de flemmite aigue pour ensuite avoir des ennuis avec mon pc. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre

* * *

Sasori entra en trombe chez Gaara.

« Gaara ! » cria-t-il.

Le roux passa la tête par-dessus la rampe d'escalier. « Tu es fou ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Il faut qu'on cause ! » rétorqua sèchement Sasori

Gaara descendit paisiblement et s'installa à la grande table de la salle à manger. Sasori vint s'assoir en face de lui.

« Hé bien vas-y » l'incita Gaara voyant que le temps passait sans que son ami ne dise un mot.

« Tu te souviens de cette après-midi il y a 4 ans ? »

« Cette après-midi là , comment peut-on l'oublier… mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ? Je croyais que tu venais pour me parler de Dei »

« Plus j'y réfléchi, plus je m'aperçois qu'il y a des zones d'ombres dans cette affaire. »

« Genre ? »

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ait rien eu ? On a quand même tué un homme. Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? On n'a pas eu de leurs nouvelles après l'incident. Gaara, qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé au juste pendant que je dormais ? »

Gaara resta silencieux un moment, il soupira et partit chercher deux bières dans le frigo. « Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas bu tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas me sortir de grandes révélations ? »

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé… mais elle seront peut-être plus grande que ce à quoi tu t'attendais. »

Sasori eu un rire amer et ouvrit sa bouteille. Gaara fit de même et entama son récit.

« Après que tu te sois enfui en courant, les membres de la bande sont restés en retrait puis sont partis à leur tour. Je suis resté seul avec mamy chiyo et le macchabé. Elle m'a regardé, je l'ai fixé à mon tour. Elle m'a demandé ton nom. Je lui ai dit. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas appeler la police. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que tu étais son petit-fils. Elle m'a expliqué toute votre histoire, à toi et tes parents. Elle n'était plus à Suna à ce moment-là et une fois rentrée, elle n'a pas voulu te brusquer en réapparaissant dans ta vie de manière subite. Elle a préféré t'observer au loin. Elle est partie quand tu avais 8 ans, on avait besoin de son aide quelque part loin d'ici. Elle a fini par revenir à Suna, mais tout avait changé. La police n'a pas tardé à arriver, et mamy Chiyo m'a dit couvert : elle m'a caché dans son grenier. De la, j'ai pu repasser par la fenêtre et me mettre à l'abri. Je suis allée lui rendre visite à la vieille. Puis on t'a retrouvé à la périphérie de la ville. Je lui ai dit qui j'étais et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son petit-fils. Du soir, je suis allé voir mon père. C'est lui qui a étouffé l'affaire. »

« Tu veux dire quoi par 'étouffer ' ? »

« Il a payé les autres pour qu'ils se taisent. Et donc, personne ne sait que nous étions là lors de l'accident. Mais en contrepartie, mon père m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, que j'étais un meurtrier, une honte à ses yeux et que j'allais salir sa réputation en tant que futur premier ministre, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et une fois que tu t'es réveillé, je suis parti avec vous. Mon père a laissé une somme assez importante pour que je puisse vivre sans avoir de petit boulot après les cours. »

« mh, je vois… des gens en partie innocents purgent notre peine. »

« Non, juste le connard qui a déclenché tout cela. Tu vis en te sentant coupable de la mort de cet homme, mais ce n'est pas toi qui a déclenché tout ça. «

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Il y a une question, une angoisse au fond de moi depuis le début, depuis que je me suis mis à aimer Deidara : « est-ce que je mérite quelqu'un comme lui ? « Je ne me sens pas assez bien pour lui. J'ai fait trop de mauvaises actions. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien »

« C'est faux. Certes, tu jouais les racailles quand nous étions à Suna, mais pour moi, tu restes quelqu'un de bien. Tu as juste été entrainé par de mauvaises personnes. Tu cherchais une sorte de famille, notre groupe était une sorte de placebo, voilà tout. Tu ne t'es pas vu rouler dans cette pente qui te menait droit vers un avenir incertain. A mes yeux, tu es plus une victime, une personne triste et fragile qui se serait laissé entrainer. Au fond, tu es un sensible sous ta carapace, j'ai pu m'en apercevoir quelques rares fois. Et pour le type, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. Tu as juste voulu me protéger. Imagine, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ? Je serais mort à présent. Le policier aussi car les autres se seraient vengé. Et tu te sentirais encore plus coupable. Je ne te considère pas comme un monstre. Tout ça, c'est la faute au destin. »

« Oui… tu as surement raison. Mais ou va donc me mener le destin maintenant ? »

« Dans les bras d'un beau blond. C'est lui qui t'es destiné, c'est lui ta réalité désormais. Laisse le passé là où il est. »

Quand Sasori partit, le ciel orange s'étendait face à lui. Il aimait ces matins paisibles, quand il voyait le soleil se lever. Malgré les révélations de Gaara, il se sentait terriblement léger, comme si les quelques mots de Gaara avaient réussi à appaiser ces années de culpabilité et de souffrance. C'est vrai, il avait tué un homme, mais c'était pour sauver son ami, jamais il n'aurait fait ça délibérément. Il n'était pas un monstre.

Et Sasori s'avança dans le ciel jaune-orangé. Il rentrait dans cet endroit qu'il appelait maison, il allait rejoindre les bras de cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment… plus sérieusement, je trouvais qu'il fallait une cassure entre ce chapitre et la suite(d'où le fait que ça soit court et que je ne l'aime pas trop). La suite est déjà en cours, je devrais la poster d'ici peu de temps. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ,ca me motive x)


End file.
